Le Seireitei sans Yamamoto Genryūsai
by NotEvenaProperWord
Summary: Quand Yamamoto part pour des vacances bien méritées suite à la défaite d'Aizen, il va redécouvrir le Seireitei par des caméras cachées, mais aussi, et, surtout, voir ce que les capitaines et vice-capitaines font sans lui. DERNIER CHAPITRE EN LIGNE!
1. Prologue: Le début de l'espionnage

**Auteur : Yuna Asakura (moi quoi) et la voix dans sa tête Hanae (qui est aussi son zapakuto dans des histoires)**

**Rating : K+ **

**Pairing : Je n'ai pas envie de les dire mais c'est des couples plutôt courant.**

**Disclaimer : Tout est à Tite Kubo, à part Kiyoko Tomoharu et Kasumi Mugetsu.**

**Ceci est un délire.**

**Explication : Ichimaru Gin a réintégré sa place après avoir prouvé son attachement à la Soul Society, la neuvième et la cinquième division ont de nouveaux capitaines, Kiyoko Tomoharu et Kasumi Mugetsu.**

* * *

Le vieux capitaine à la longue barbe s'installa dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Oui, il était en vacances, mais aussi en observation. C'est pourquoi, il alluma la télévision accrochée au mur puis sortit une drôle de télécommande de sa poche. Il appuya sur le bouton violet et des images apparurent sur l'écran, des images des divisions de la Soul Society.

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil rembourré qui y faisait face, sourit et dit :

« Voyons comment mes chers amis se débrouilleront sans moi. »

* * *

Le prologue est fini !!!!

Kiyoko : enfant propre Tomoharu : qui accompagne le printemps

Kasumi : brume Mugetsu : sans lune


	2. 1: Le vieux est parti! Vive le vieux!

**Auteur : Yuna Asakura (moi quoi) et la voix dans sa tête Hanae (qui est aussi son zapakuto dans des histoires)**

**Rating : K+ **

**Pairing : Je n'ai pas envie de les dire mais c'est des couples plutôt courant et les autres sont faciles à deviner.**

**Disclaimer : Tout est à Tite Kubo, à part Kiyoko Tomoharu et Kasumi Mugetsu.**

**Ceci est un délire.**

**Explication : Ichimaru Gin a réintégré sa place après avoir prouvé son attachement à la Soul Society, la neuvième et la cinquième division ont de nouveaux capitaines, Kiyoko Tomoharu et Kasumi Mugetsu.**

* * *

_Il s'assit sur le fauteuil rembourré qui y faisait face, sourit et dit :_

_« Voyons comment mes chers amis se débrouilleront sans moi. »_

**Chapitre 1 : Le vieux est parti ! Vive le vieux!**

Le vieux se reparla à lui-même.

« Tiens, commençons par la petite nouvelle de la neuvième… »

Ladite petite nouvelle avait quand même l'âge de Byakuya Kuchiki. Mais pour Yamamoto, tous les Shinigamis, même Unohana Retsu, étaient jeunes. Surtout s'ils étaient comparés à lui.

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil et pressa sur la touche neuf de la télécommande.

L'image d'un bureau se matérialisa sur l'écran. Un bureau, oui, mais ce bureau _semblait_ vide - car il ne l'était pas. Le vieil homme joua un peu avec les boutons fléchés pour, enfin, trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Une femme était là, allongée, sur le parquet de bois clair. Ses pieds étaient nus et reposaient, croisés, contre le mur. Le bas de son hamaka était retroussé, à cause de la pose des jambes de la femme, et dévoilaient ses mollets. Un tas informe de tissu blanc gisait par terre. La jeune femme posa son poignet droit sur son front et de sa main gauche elle s'éventa. Elle ferma ses yeux gris anthracite, pour profiter des faibles courants d'air et du calme qui régnait.

Une autre personne entra en trombe dans la pièce et, découvrant le spectacle, il s'écria - car c'était un homme :

« Tomoharu -Taicho ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

-Je me repose, répondit calmement Tomoharu. Ca se voit pas ? »

Le brun, au nombre 69 tatoué sur sa pommette gauche, haussa les sourcils en voyant l'aori blanc ainsi traité.

« Capitaine ! Faite attention à votre aori, vous allez l'abîmer, la sermonna-t-il.

-Hn… P't'être… »

La capitaine de la neuvième division se releva, ramassa son aori, marqué du kanji neuf, le lança à son vice-capitaine avant de rejeter en arrière ses cheveux blonds, qui lui tombaient dans le milieu du dos, et de sourire de manière rebelle.

« Si vous sortez d'ici Capitaine, vous devriez remettre votre aori, lui fit remarquer le jeune brun.

- La flemme… lâcha la blonde. Sinon tu m'voulais quoi Hisagi ?

-Le capitaine-commandant est parti en vacances, Sasakibe-Fukutaicho vient de le dire à la réunion des vice-capitaines.

-Le vieux est parti en vacances, répéta-t-elle.

-Oui Capitaine. »

Le sourire de la capitaine s'étira et elle s'exclama en brandissant son poing vers le ciel (ou plutôt vers le plafond) :

« Le vieux est parti ! Vive le vieux !

-Capitaine… se lamenta Hisagi.

-Un problème mon p'tit Shuuhei ? demanda la blonde avec un sourire carnassier. »

Hisagi se contenta d'avaler sa salive puis il reprit :

« Capitaine, Rangiku-San a organisé une fête pour ça, ce soir…

-Parfait ! File-moi mon aori, j'vais m' balader ! »

Devant sa télévision, Yamamoto se renfrogna.

_Saleté de gamine !_

Il décida de tenter sa chance ailleurs, à la cinquième division, par exemple.

« Je compte sur toi ma petite Kasumi »

Soit dit en passant la petite Kasumi, elle avait à peine dix ans de moins que Juushiro Ukitake.

Le vieux capitaine constata avec fierté que la capitaine était assise derrière son bureau et qu'elle travaillait avec ardeur.

Quand elle se redressa enfin, il put la détailler. Elle avait un visage fin, un teint de porcelaine et de grands yeux – qui actuellement parcouraient une feuille- bleu nuit où semblaient danser des étoiles d'argent. Tous ses cheveux d'ébène étaient relevés en un chignon à l'exception de la demi-frange qui surplombait son œil droit et d'une mèche prise dans une pince en forme de Lys noir qui retombait sur son épaule droite. Et elle, au moins, portait son aori de capitaine.

Une petite brune, portant, elle aussi, un chignon, déposa une tasse sur un coin du bureau en acajou.

« Merci Hinamori-chan, fit Kasumi avec un sourire doux.

-De rien, Capitaine Mugetsu.

-Qu'en pensez-vous Juushiro ? interrogea-t-elle en se retournant vers la fenêtre ouverte. Des vacances du capitaine, je veux dire.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, c'est bien pour lui mais certaines personnes vont en profiter je pense, répondit la voix de Juushiro Ukitake. »

Hinamori eut un petit sourire en pensant à Matsumoto Rangiku qui avait déjà prévu une fête.

_C'est mignon_ se mit elle à penser. _Le capitaine Ukitake vient lui parler jusque sous sa fenêtre… Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?! J'aurais pas dû aller voir cette pièce stupide avec Rangiku-San, maintenant je vois des gens amoureux partout !_

« Tu rêves Hinamori ? S'enquit la voix douce de sa capitaine en la sortant de ses réflexions inintéressantes.

-Non, Capitaine ! Je…euh…excusez-moi Capitaine.

- Ne t'excuses pas Hinamori, nous avons tous le droit de rêver et encore plus quand Yamamoto n'est pas là, déclara-t-elle. Qu'en pensez-vous Juushiro ?

-Après tout, commença ce dernier. Il est en vacances et quand il n'est pas là, c'est comme si nous l'étions.

-Très juste, affirma sa collègue. »

_Elle lui demande son avis toutes les cinq secondes…_songea Hinamori.

La porte vola en morceaux et la capitaine de la neuvième division pénétra dans le bureau en scandant :

« LE VIEUX EST PARTI ! VIVE LE VIEUX ! LE VIEUX EST PARTI ! VIVE LE VIEUX !

-On est au courant, merci ! EST-CE QUE C'ETAIT UNE RAISON POUR DEFONCER MA PORTE ?! S'emporta Kasumi.

-Oups ! Lâcha la blonde avec un sourire idiot. »

Kasumi semblait prête à lui sauter à la gorge mais Ukitake surgit dans la pièce et se planta devant elle.

« Voyons Kasumi, ce n'est qu'une porte, lui souffla-t-il. »

Comme un automate, la brune hocha la tête sans lâcher des yeux les mouvements de lèvres d'Ukitake. L'homme aux longs cheveux blancs jeta un regard interloqué aux autres tandis que Kasumi continuait de fixer son visage.

_Je n'arrive même pas à lui résister !_se dit-elle. _Mais en même temps, comment on peut résister à des yeux pareils, ils sont si beaux, si verts, si…_

« Oh ! La coincée tu t'réveilles ! L'appela la défonceuse de porte.

-hein ?! COMMENT ?!

-OooOh ! J'ai compris ! Moi Kiyoko Tomoharu, je viens de découvrir que miss brumeuse est…, commença Kiyoko »

Elle ne put continuer à cause d'un presse-papier qui lui arriva, on-ne-sait-comment, dans la tête.

« Ma porte est vengée, murmura Kasumi.

-Hé ! Mais ça va pas ?! T'as failli m'casser le nez !

-Mince ! Je t'ai raté ! claironna Kasumi avec un sourire satisfait.

-Sale truie !

-Guenon !

-Calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît, intima Ukitake. Ca ne vous servira à rien de vous disputer pour ça…

-Mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! lui répondit furieusement Kiyoko.

-COMMENT OSES-TU PARLER DE LA SORTE A JUUSHIRO ?! ESPECE DE SALE SORCIERE !

-Brrr…. J'ai peur !

-je vais te tuer !

-Non ! Moi, je vais te tuer !

-Non ! Moi !

-MOI !

-MOI ! »

Ukitake échangea un regard blasé avec Hinamori.

_Tsss ! Pire que des gamines !_

Yamamoto trouva cet échange extrêmement divertissant. Mais il garda tout de même une dent contre Ukitake qui avait insinué qu'il était insupportable. Quand il reporta son attention sur l'écran, un papillon de l'enfer voletait autour d'Ukitake et les deux capitaines se hurlaient toujours dessus.

_Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller !_songea Ukitake.

Il se racla la gorge et eut une réaction très bizarre chez lui, il cria le plus fort possible. Lorsqu'il cessa, les trois femmes présentes étaient bouche bée, mais Ukitake sourit et désigna le papillon.

Hinamori le prit sur son doigt et les voix de, successivement, Ise Nanao, Matsumoto Rangiku et Kusajishi Yachiru, retentirent :

« Ici Ise Nanao, vice-capitaine de la huitième division et vice-présidente de l'association des femmes shinigamis, nous avons organisé, à l'aide des capitaines Unohana, SoiFon et Kyoraku, une fête ayant pour bu-

-Abrège Nanao ! LE VIEUX EST PARTI ! VIVE LE VIEUX ! C'est Rangiku ! On fête le départ du vieux alors rende-

-Tous dans la salle des fêtes de Bya-kun, piailla Yachiru. Ce soir à 21 heures, Y'AURA PLEIN DE BONBONS ! »

Yamamoto éteignit rageusement la télévision et il eut bien raison, il ne voulait pas réentendre le « Le vieux est parti ! Vive le vieux ! »

« A mon retour ! S'exclama-t-il. A mon retour, je leur ferais payer ! Mais en attendant la fête, allons nous amuser ! »

Il jeta la télécommande sur grand lit et sortit en claquant la porte

* * *

**Yuna: Bon, c'était le premier chapitre.**

**Hanae: Genre on l'aurait pas deviné!**

**Yuna:Bref!C'est un chapitre pour mettre en route alors ne m'en veuillez pas si vous trouvez ça long et un peu ennuyeux.**


	3. 2: L'alcoolc'est bienEnfin pas pour tous

**Auteur : Yuna Asakura (moi quoi) et la voix dans sa tête Hanae (qui est aussi son zapakuto dans des histoires)**

**Rating : K+ **

**Pairing : Je n'ai pas envie de les dire mais c'est des couples plutôt courant et les autres sont faciles à deviner.**

**Disclaimer : Tout est à Tite Kubo, à part Kiyoko Tomoharu et Kasumi Mugetsu.**

**Ceci est un délire.**

**Explication : Ichimaru Gin a réintégré sa place après avoir prouvé son attachement à la Soul Society, la neuvième et la cinquième division ont de nouveaux capitaines, Kiyoko Tomoharu et Kasumi Mugetsu.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : L'alcool, c'est bien ! Enfin, pas pour tous…**

Le soir venu, le dinosaure de la Soul Society regagna sa douillette chambre d'Hôtel des souvenirs plein la tête. Il était allé à la plage aujourd'hui et il avait été ravi de constater qu'il faisait toujours de l'effet.

Il consulta l'horloge, alluma le téléviseur et appuya sur la touche quatre. Le sourire serein de sa petite Unohana lui manquait.

La quatrième division était étonnamment vide, à l'exception d'une salle de consultation. Yamamoto reconnu le massif capitaine de la onzième division. C'était bien lui, les cheveux noirs dressés en piques et surtout l'aori déchiré au niveau des épaules, qui barrait la vue de la caméra.

L'ancêtre tel un joueur de PSP jouant à Burnout legend qui dirigerait une voiture fictive, il fit bouger la caméra pour enfin trouver la capitaine de la quatrième.

Cette dernière tenait la main de Zaraki au niveau de son visage, ses magnifiques yeux bleu outremer repéraient d'infimes morceaux de verre dans la plaie sanguinolente tandis que de son autre main, elle les extrayait délicatement sous le regard pourpre de la petite vice-capitaine aux cheveux roses.

« Hana-Chan, je peux avoir un bonbon après ? s'écria soudainement celle-ci.

-Bien sur Yachiru, fit Unohana. Donne-moi une bande et des compresses, s'il te plait.

- J'ai pas besoin de pansement ! s'exclama le patient.

-Kenpachi, ça risque de s'infecter, prévint la doctoresse. Franchement, je ne sais pas ce que ce verre vous a fait pour que vous le serriez au point de le faire éclater. Toi, tu sais Yachiru ?

-Non, Ken-Chan casse toujours ses verres…

- Alors, ça provient simplement de son extraordinaire force, murmura la brune en finissant le pansement. Voilà, j'ai terminé.

-Merci, grommela Zaraki.

- Voici tes bonbons Yachiru ! La fête de ce soir est une vraie bénédiction, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas assisté à une fête ! Vous venez j'espère ?

- Mouais… J'y vais pour faire plaisir Yachiru…

- Allons, allons, Kenpachi, vous vous amuserez aussi ! J'en suis intimement convaincue. Et le capitaine commandant ne sera pas là, rappelez vous en… »

Elle lui adressa un sourire mystérieux avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la pièce.

« Ma petite Retsu-chan aurait-elle jeté son dévolu sur Zaraki ? S'interrogea à haute voix Super Papy. Non, c'est impossible ! Elle est trop pure pour ça… »

Le vieux considérait souvent Unohana comme un ange, ses gestes calmes, doux et gracieux lui rappelaient sa mère (paix à son âme)

Inconsciemment, il pressa le numéro six et l'écart sonore le fit sursauter. La pièce à l'écran était pourtant vide. Il tourna la tête vers l'horloge : 21heures 5. Il tritura à nouveau la télécommande pour voir apparaître la plus grande salle, _habituellement _vide, du manoir des Kuchiki, bondée comme jamais elle ne l'avait été auparavant.

Une quantité astronomique de bouteilles de Saké était posée sur une table, les deux suivantes regorgeaient de plats en tous genres.

Dans la chambre, il eut un étrange bruit sourd. Le ventre de Yamamoto réclamait son dîner. Il râla, éteignit la télévision pour se précipiter hors de la pièce.

Il revint environ une heure plus tard, affichant un sourire satisfait.

_Concentrons-nous sur des choses plus intéressantes ! _

La salle des fêtes de Kuchiki était toujours aussi pleine, mais l'atmosphère avait changé. Des bouteilles de Saké gisaient par terre, les plus jeunes Shinigamis semblaient avoir quittés la fête. Une rousse aux formes vertigineuses dansait sur une table, un cercle s'était formé autour de cette table. D'autres shinigamis se déhanchaient en rythme tandis que dans un coin une brune à lunette tentait d'empêcher son capitaine, un homme assez grand aux cheveux châtains foncés, de rejoindre la jolie rousse.

« Non Capitaine ! Vous n'irez pas danser avec Rangiku-San !criait-elle.

-S'il te plait Nanao-Cha-----------an ! Couina le capitaine de la huitième division en s'accrochant à sa vice-capitaine.

-Non c'est non ! Et lâchez-moi Kyoraku-Taicho ! répliqua Nanao en s'extirpant de l'étreinte de son capitaine.

- Laissez le y aller Nanao, il arrêtera de vous draguer ! fit le capitaine Ukitake.

- Oui mais…commença la vice-capitaine.

-Mais Couaaaaaa ? Nanao t'a l'béguin pour ton cap'taine, on est tous au courant, baragouina Kiyoko en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Kasumi. Et tu veux pas qu'on t'le pique ? »

Kasumi regarda son épaule avec dégout et Nanao prit une délicate teinte rosée.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Ise-Fukutaicho, Kiyoko est ivre, n'accordez pas trop de crédits à ses paroles, dit Kasumi.

- C'est une fête miss brumeuse ! On s'amuuuuse ! Bois un coup ! s'écria la blonde.

-mais oui, c'est ça ! Retourne t'amuser Kiyoko ! OH! »

Kasumi regardait, avec des yeux aussi ronds que des billes, la salle derrière Juushiro. Ce dernier, Nanao et son capitaine se retournèrent pour voir Rangiku attirant un homme aux cheveux gris sur la table. Son sourire vicieux s'étira.

« Qu'est-ce t'as 'Sumi, C'est juste Gin et Rangiku, dit la capitaine de la neuvième division.

-Non pas là ! LA ! répliqua la brune en pointant Unohana du doigt.

-Retsu danse avec Kenpachi et alors ? demanda Juushiro.

-Regardez ! Elle recommence !

-Kasumi… Retsu danse, c'est norma- commença le capitaine aux cheveux blancs avant de s'interrompre au moment où Unohana attrapait son cavalier par le col pour lui rouler la pelle de sa vie.

-Ca, ça l'est un peu moins, commenta Kyoraku quand la doctoresse lâcha Kenpachi.

-Effectivement, capitaine, effectivement…heureusement que Kusajishi-Fukutaicho est couchée. »

L'air abasourdi de Kiyoko se transforma en un air de cinglé échappé de l'asile et elle se mit à scander :

« Unohana ! Unohana ! »

Des Ouh – puériles pour miss brumeuse- s'élevèrent dans la grande pièce.

Yamamoto s'arrachait les cheveux (Oups, il en a pas ! XP) derrière son écran.

« Ma petite Retsu-Chan et ce voyou, gémissait il. »

Mais deux personnes vinrent casser l'ambiance. Le petit (mais puissant U.U) capitaine dont les cheveux blancs se dressaient en piques désordonnés et sa collègue brune de la deuxième division entrèrent. Le jeune prodigue parcourut la salle de son regard vert mais glacial tandis que l'assassin aux yeux noirs rabrouait les shinigamis présents.

« VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS FAIRE MOINS DE BRUIT ! J'ai besoin de DORMIR !

-OUAIS ET MOI AUSSI ! Renchérit le petit.

-Excusez-nous SoiFon-Taicho… Excusez-nous Hitsugaya-Taicho…Balbutièrent les autres.

-Que voulez-vous, à cet âge là, ils ont besoin de dormir, souffla Matsumoto avec un sourire narquois. »

La porte coulissa de nouveau avec violence.

« Quels rabat-joie !s'exclama Nanao s'attirant ainsi les regards surpris de ses collègues.

-Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, annonça Isane d'une voix blanche. »

Kira voulu dire quelque chose mais le son fut couvert par des ronflements sonores. Et oui, le vieil ancêtre (profitons-en, il dort !) dormait.

« ET JE GAGNE ! ENCORE ! Hurla la voix qui le réveilla. »

Yamamoto tomba avec grâce par terre puis, il se redressa et jeta un regard au téléviseur. La salle était plongée dans une semi-obscurité, une table avait été placée au centre, le noble la quittait en baillant.

« Je vous laisse…Bonne nuit… »

Les shinigamis restant le saluèrent. Kasumi tira sur le ruban qui retenait ses cheveux et secoua la tête puis, elle tendit les bras devant elle et ramena à elle la pile d'argent qui occupait le centre de la table.

« On continue ou pas ? demanda-t-elle.

-Euh… moi j'arrête, vous êtes trop forte ! fit le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges du nom de Renji Abarai.

-Pareil ! s'écrièrent Iba et Hisagi.

- Vous êtes des poules mouillées ! Et vous Matsumoto ?

- 'ai pu rien à jouer… lâcha l'intéressée. Gin, aide-moi… »

Le capitaine Ichimaru releva donc son amie d'enfance et partit avec.

« J'ai honte de le dire, mais j'arrête, dit crâne d'œuf…Oups…Ikkaku Madarame.

-Vous ne voulez toujours pas jouer Juushiro ? S'enquit la capitaine Mugetsu.

-Non merci, je reste pour aider Nanao à ramener Shunsui.

-Il est 'tit, pendant qu'vous dormiez, moi je reste 'Sumi et je mets 'Kitake en jeu !

-Hein ?!

-Je relève le défi Kiyoko !

-Mais…

-Vous inquiétez pas Juushi ! Je vais gagner ! Hé ! Kiyoko ! Avoue, t'as mis du Saké dans mon verre !

-P'têtre que oui, p'têtre que non ! Bon on joue ?

-Non ! Je refuse d'être un enjeu ! Je m'en vais ! »

Il se leva et partit en direction de la porte. La brune se leva renversant une chaise au passage puis en courant vers Ukitake, elle s'étala par terre.

« Aie, aie, aie…Juushiroooooo ! »

Kiyoko éclata de rire et tomba de sa chaise. Juushiro ouvrit la porte mais la capitaine de la cinquième division se mit à pleurer comme une enfant et Ukitake ne put résister.

« Allons, allons Kasumi, venez là, je vais vous ramener, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez marcher toute seule, fit il gentiment, en le relevant.

-Merci …sniff… 'Shiro… et Kiyo-chan ?

- Laissons-la, ça sera sa punition pour vous avoir saoulée. »

Le vieil homme éteint sa télévision en voyant l'heure tardive. A son âge, on a besoin de sommeil!

* * *

**Yuna:J'ai eu du mal à terminer . et donc je trouve la fin du chapitre très nulle**

**Hanae: Désolée...**


	4. 3:Sasakibe, La contre attaque !

**Auteur : Yuna Asakura (moi quoi) et la voix dans sa tête Hanae (qui est aussi son zanpakuto dans des histoires)**

**Rating : K+ **

**Pairing : Je n'ai pas envie de les dire mais c'est des couples plutôt courant et les autres sont faciles à deviner.**

**Disclaimer : Tout est à Tite Kubo, à part Kiyoko Tomoharu et Kasumi Mugetsu.**

**Ceci est un délire.**

**Explication : Ichimaru Gin a réintégré sa place après avoir prouvé son attachement à la Soul Society, la neuvième et la cinquième division ont de nouveaux capitaines, Kiyoko Tomoharu et Kasumi Mugetsu.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Sasakibe, La contre attaque !**

Le deuxième jour de ses vacances, Yamamoto reprit son activité : Espionner ses collègues.

Le Seireitei était plus que calme et vide, du moins dans les rues, car dans les bâtiments, surtout dans les chambres, c'était autre chose.

Il faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant que le lit de sa chère Unohana contenait également Zaraki. Par contre, il éclata de rire en voyant que Kiyoko dormait toujours dans la salle de bal, tel un ange auréolé de…Bouteilles de Saké ! Le noble Byakuya dormait toujours en serrant…Ô surprise ! Un lapin rose contre lui. Il continua jusqu'à tirer la conclusion que tous dormaient à poing fermé, à part qu'il n'était pas allé vérifier chez Mayuri… Mais revenons-en aux faits, bien sur, ils ne dormaient pas tous. (Exemple : Kiyone et Sentaro se battaient pour savoir qui réveillerait Ukitake)

Sasakibe Chojiro était bel et bien éveillé et il était, aussi, bel et bien convaincu qu'il allait rétablir l'ordre à la Soul Society, avec ou sans aide !

Quoi que avec aide, se dit-il. Ça serait peut être plus facile d'affronter des capitaines…

Il s'assit donc à son bureau et fit une liste des personnes susceptibles de l'aider :

-Byakuya Kuchiki

-Hitsugaya Toshiro

-SoiFon

- Ukitake Juushiro, Mugetsu Kasumi, Momo Hinamori, Unohana Retsu (si j'arrive à les convaincre)

-Kotetsu Isane, Kotetsu Kiyone et autres (Si leurs capitaines sont d'accord)

Le vieil homme eut soudain une grande bouffée de fierté envers son vice-capitaine. Sasakibe se mit donc en route vers la deuxième division.

« SoiFon-Taicho, j'aurais besoin de votre aide pour rétablir la paix au Seireitei, annonça-t-il en entrant dans le bureau de la brunette.

-Tu voudrais empêcher ces sales sacs à vin de faire la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure nous empêchant, ainsi, de dormir ? S'enquit SoiFon.

-Euh…Oui Capitaine.

-Et bien…Je suis avec toi ! Qui as-tu prévu de rallier à notre cause ?

-Hitsugaya-Taicho, Kuchiki-Taicho et quelques autres…

-… Convainc tous ceux que tu peux et dis leur de me rejoindre ici !

-Hai ! »

Si les capitaines Kuchiki et Hitsugaya se montrèrent réceptifs à l'idée, ce ne fut pas le cas du Capitaine Ukitake (« Oh Non ! Pour une fois qu'on s'amuse ! » S'écria-t-il avant de le virer sans cérémonie) ni celui du Capitaine Mugetsu qui ne fut même pas capable de se rappeler la soirée d'hier ou bien celui d'Unohana (« Nous avons-nous aussi besoin d'une pause » décréta-t-elle en saluant Zaraki qui sortait de sa division). Hinamori accepta car Hitsugaya avait accepté, Isane parce qu'elle ne voulait plus que sa capitaine se comporte comme elle l'avait fait hier, Kiyone et Sentaro aussi (« La santé du capitaine va se détruire ! »). Nanao déclara que elle « Bof, ça ne la changeait pas trop de d'habitude » ; Komamura était de l'avis d'Unohana.

Il n'osa pas aller voir les autres et il regagna la deuxième division. Surtout que les autres étaient les principaux 'sac à vin'.

Le bureau de SoiFon avait été provisoirement réaménagé : une table basse remplaçait l'habituel bureau, des coussins étaient disposés autour. Sur la table, il y avait des tasses et une théière.

Les différents partisans de la paix prirent placent autour. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, SoiFon le brisa en tapant un grand coup sur la table. Hinamori hurla de peur et vint se cacher derrière Hitsugaya qui prit une teinte vermeil alors qu'une veine palpitait sur sa tempe.

« Hinamori ! Arrête de faire ça à chaque fois que tu as peur !

-Hai ! Gomen Shiro-chan ! »

Le reiatsu du capitaine Hitsugaya augmenta mais les regards glacial de Kuchiki et assassin de SoiFon lui firent reprendre son niveau ordinaire.

« Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ? demanda SoiFon. »

7 hochements de têtes.

« Très bien. Sasakibe vous avez une idée ?

-Euh…et bien… On pourrait…ou alors…aucune capitaine. »

6 soupirs et un quart (rappelons que Byakuya ne change jamais d'expression)

« Je suis déçu de voir qu'aussi peu de personne ai coopéré, lâcha Byakuya.

-C'est que, je n'ai pas trouvé le vice-capitaine Izuru, le capitaine Mugetsu n'était pas vraiment en état et je n'ai aucune idée d'où peut se trouver le capitaine Tomoharu…

-Dans ma salle des fêtes…et même si vous l'aviez trouvé, je ne pense qu'elle soit d'accord avec nous. Mais je parlais plus des capitaines Unohana, Komamura et Ukitake. »

Le silence dura une dizaine de minutes.

« Comment allons-nous faire alors ? fit timidement Isane.

-Pour moi, commença Hitsugaya. La première chose qu'on devrait faire, c'est s'attaquer au Saké et à l'alcool en général.

-S'attaquer ? Tu veux tuer des bouteilles Shiro-chan ?

-HINAMORI NO BAKA ! BIEN SUR QUE NON ! Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que nous devrions subtiliser leurs alcools.

-Bonne idée Hitsugaya-Taicho.

-Les principales réserves sont, je pense, celle de Matsumoto et de Kyoraku.

-A mon avis, la personne qui dort sur le sol de ma salle de bal doit en avoir pas mal aussi.

-Moi je serais d'avis de tous les enfermer jusqu'au retour de Yamamoto ! »

Tous se retournèrent vers SoiFon avec des mines effarées.

« C'est un excellente idée SoiFon.

-Mais capitaine Kuchiki, Ukitake-Taicho ne fait rien de mal !protestèrent Sentaro et Kiyone à l'unisson.

-Ma capitaine non plus ! Renchérit Hinamori.

-Unohana-Taicho non plus ! s'écria Isane. Enfin, c'est sur qu'hier elle a eu un comportement indécent, mais… mais tout ça c'est à cause du Saké ! »

Les quatre se mirent à piailler en même temps, défendant leur capitaine respectif.

« Bon bon ! OK ! On fait main basse sur l'alcool et si ça s'arrange pas, on les fout tous au trou ! »

_Ca devient intéressant, _se dit Yamamoto.

Le reste de la journée – à l'exception de la pause de midi – le vieux (NDA : si vous avez d'autres idées de surnoms, faite passer !) vogua de divisions en divisions.

_Ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble, depuis qu'elle est devenue capitaine, _songea-t-il en voyant Ukitake et sa collègue de cinquième._ Ça cache quelque chose…_

_ARRG ! Oh NON ! Pas ça ! Pas eux !_ hurla-t-il (dans sa tête…c'est étrange…) en assistant à une promenade D'Unohana et de Zaraki.

_Bon elle, elle change pas_ = Yachiru

_Sur le bureau ! Cette jeunesse franchement !_=Gin et Rangiku

_Shunsui, bon, il fait la sieste, pour changer…Sa vice-capitaine travaille… Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû être aussi méchant avec elle_ (1)

_Cette Momo en pince pour notre petit génie…_

_La onzième, c'est toujours la même chose…_

En fin d'après-midi, alors qu'il commençait à somnoler devant la banalité de la vie des shinigamis, un triple cri venant des huitième, neuvième et dixième divisions retentit.

« MON SAKE ! NANAO-CHAAAAAAN OÙ EST MON SAKE ?

-Aucune idée capitaine, si vous preniez soin de vos affaires aussi…

-La question n'est pas là ! Mon âme sœur, je te promets, sur les livres de ma Nanao-Chan que je te retrouverais !

-Hein ?!

-Chut Nanao-Chan, j'enquête ! »

Au même moment à la neuvième division.

« Au voleur! Au voleur! A l'assassin! Au meurtrier! Justice, juste Ciel! Je suis perdue, je suis assassinée, on m'a coupé la gorge, on m'a dérobé mon saké. Qui peut-ce être? Qu'est-il devenu? Où est-il? Où se cache-t-il? Que ferai-je pour le trouver? Où courir? Où ne pas courir? N'est-il point là? N'est-il point ici? Hélas! Mon pauvre saké, mon pauvre saké, mon cher ami! On m'a privé de toi; et puisque tu m'es enlevé, j'ai perdu mon support, ma consolation, ma joie; tout est Fini pour moi, et je n'ai plus que faire au monde: sans toi, il m'est impossible de vivre. C'en est fait, je n'en puis plus; je me meurs, je suis mort, je suis enterré. N'y a-t-il personne qui veuille me ressusciter, en me rendant mon cher saké, ou en m'apprenant qui l'a pris?

-Euh… Vous êtes sûre que ça va Capitaine ? S'enquit Hisagi.

-Je suis sûre que c'est Kasumi ! La garce ! Elle va m'entendre !

-Elle est folle, marmonna Hisagi. »

Pareil, mais à la dixième.

« TAICHOOOOOOO !!!! MES BOUTEILLES CHERIES !!!! Qu'avez-vous fait de mes bouteilles ?!

-Tais-toi Matsumoto ! Et retourne au travail !

-DITE MOI OÙ ELLES SONT ?

-MATSUMOTO !

-Je m'y mets tout de suite Taicho »

Yamamoto pressa le bouton deux. SoiFon, Sasakibe, Hinamori et Byakuya discutaient.

« Phase 1 ! OK ! s'écriait SoiFon toute contente d'elle.

-SoiFon-Taicho, j'ai une question, dit Hinamori. Où est-ce que l'on va ranger tout ça ?

-…je n'avais pas pensé à ça…

-Et bien, il y a toujours les sous-sols de mon manoir, proposa le noble.

-Merci Kuchiki ! On s'y met tout de suite !

-On doit tout faire nous même ? S'enquit Hinamori.

-Baka ! Bien sur, on va demander à mes subordonnés de le faire pour nous !

-Ouf ! J'ai eu peur, j'ai cru que…C'était ironique, vous vous moquiez de moi, c'est ça ? »

SoiFon prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« On est pas couché ! Maugréa-t-elle.

-Hinamori, on va transporter ses bouteilles comme on les rapportées ici. »

TocTocToc ! Yamamoto éteignît précipitamment sa télévision.

« Oui ? Entrez !

-Monsieur, le directeur de l'Hôtel tient à inviter tous ses clients et …

-Très bien, je descends tout de suite ! »

(1) Je fais référence au moment où Kyoraku, Ukitake et Nanao éloigne Yamamoto de la colline du Sokyoku.

* * *

**Yuna: Troisième chapitre bouclé!**

**Hanae: Vos avis sont les bienvenus.**

**Yuna: Petite question, je me demandais si vous aviez déjà vu une fic avec un SoiFon/Hitsugaya? **

**Hanae: A+**


	5. 4: L'opposition se met en place!

**Auteur : Yuna Asakura (moi quoi) et la voix dans sa tête Hanae (qui est aussi son zanpakuto dans des histoires)**

**Rating : K+ **

**Pairing : Aha!**

**Disclaimer : Tout est à Tite Kubo, à part Kiyoko Tomoharu et Kasumi Mugetsu.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : L'opposition se met en place !**

Kiyoko Tomoharu faisait les cents pas dans son bureau. Elle attendait, manifestement, quelqu'un. Soudain, elle s'arrêta et lança son poing gauche contre le mur, qu'elle retira immédiatement après avec un gémissement de douleur. La porte coulissa, Kasumi Mugetsu pénétra dans la pièce. La brune balaya le bureau du regard.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est mal rangé ! Ça ne m'étonne pas venant d'elle…_

Elle toussota pour signaler sa présence à la blonde qui lui tournait le dos.

« Kiyoko, tu voulais me voir je crois…

-Oh ! Te v'là Kasumi ! Tu oses venir ici avec ton sourire de sainte après ce que tu as fais !

-Ce que j'ai fait ? S'enquit Kasumi avec un haussement de sourcils.

-Fais pas l'innocente ! Je sais que c'est toi ! Riposta Kiyoko.

-Pardon, mais je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles…

-Voleuse !

-Moi ?! Une voleuse ?!Les voleurs sont des idiots…

-Voleuse et hypocrite ! Tu as volé toute ma réserve de Saké !

-C'est ridicule ! Pourquoi j'aurais fais ça ? »

La mine de la blonde parut un moment défaite. La capitaine de la cinquième eut un sourire significatif et elle tourna les talons.

« Kasumi ! J'en ai aucune idée mais je suis sûre que c'est toi ! Lança Kiyoko. Et t'es plus en position de force comme à l'époque où tu dirigeais l'académie ! Maintenant, nous sommes à égalité !

-A cette époque, comme tu le dis si bien, tu respectais un peu plus tes supérieurs et tes collègues, Kiyoko. »

La porte coulissa à nouveau sauvant la brune d'un livre rageusement lancé par Kiyoko puis la blonde se lança donc à la poursuite de son ancienne supérieure mais celle-ci avait disparu.

« Ahhh, Te voilà Nanao-Chan ! Mais pourquoi as-tu de la neige dans les cheveux ?! »

Nanao haussa les sourcils, posa la main sur sa tête pour constater qu'effectivement, il y avait de la neige.

« Je suis allée à la dixième division, pour remettre des dossiers importants au Capitaine Hitsugaya et il était en train de s'entrainer… Je suppose que c'est à cause de ça… D'ailleurs Rangiku-San aussi s'est fait voler ! Vous vouliez quelque chose ?

-Mon saké.

-Votre Saké ? Je vous ai déjà dis que je n'ai aucune idée d'où il se trouve et même si je le savais, je ne vous le dirais pas !

-Tu n'es pas gentille avec moi ma Nanao- Cha-----------an ! »

Le capitaine de la huitième division se mit à bouder dans son coin.

« Capitaine. Capitaine. Capitaine ! Kyoraku-Taicho! Kyoraku-Taicho ! »

Mais le brun baissa son chapeau et fit mine de ne rien entendre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?!Se lamenta Nanao. J'ai un capitaine ivrogne, qui quand il ne boit pas, dort ou m'ennui avec ses surnoms stupides ! Il n'écoute jamais rien !

-C'est bon, tu as fini Nanao ? »

La brune ne répondit pas. Son capitaine se leva, la prit par les épaules, la retourna vers lui, plongea ses orbes chocolatées dans les yeux de nuit de sa vice-capitaine et il déclara :

« Nanao, je t'aime.

-Capitaine, je… »

Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

« C'est que…

-J'ai réussi à te faire parler Nanao-Chan !

-C'était…simplement pour me faire parler… »

La rougeur n'était plus due à sa gêne mais à sa colère.

« Je vous déteste ! s'écria-t-elle. »

Elle sortit en claquant la porte.

« Matsumoto !

-Ouiii Taichoo ?

-Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ?

-Je réfléchis…

-Je me suis mal exprimé… Pourquoi n'es-tu pas occupée à travailler ?

-Mais Taicho…Yamamoto-Soutaicho n'est pas là… »

Hitsugaya prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux

« Vois-tu Matsumoto, il y a toujours la paperasse que tu as caché sous ton bureau… Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, Matsumoto ? Matsumoto ? »

Le Chibi-Taicho ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre pour finalement s'écrier:

« MATSUMOTOOO ! »

Ladite blonde était loin et en même temps pas tellement.

« Ohayo Kyoraku-Taicho !

-Bonjour Rangiku.

-Nanao m'a dit que votre Saké aussi avait disparu…

-Nanao-Chaaaan !!! Gémit-il.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ?s'enquit Matsumoto flairant l'embrouille.

-Nanao-Chan me déteste et le pire, c'est que j'ai plus de Saké pour noyer ma peine !

-Allons, allons ! Racontez-moi tout… »

Quelques heures plus tard à la cinquième division…

« C'est totalement stupide, n'est-ce pas Hinamori-Chan ?

-Euh…je suppose Capitaine…

-Non mais enfin ! Qui voudrais lui voler son saké à cette…cette… à Kyoko ?!»

_Je sais pas moi, peut-être des gens qui veulent dormir…_

« Mais le plus étrange, c'est qu'apparemment, quelqu'un a dérobé celui de Shunsui et de Matsumoto…Tu n'as pas une idée Hinamori ? »

La plus jeune secoua la tête.

_Shiro-chan, aide-moiiii !_

« Tu en es sûre Hinamori ?s'enquit sa supérieure en scrutant suspicieusement son visage.

-Absolument !assura Hinamori avec une ferveur trop exagérée.

-Tu sais Hinamori, tu peux me le dire si tu sais des choses…

-Mais je ne sais rien…

-Tu peux me faire confiance, Hinamori-Chan. »

Hinamori se détourna.

_Confiance…Hinamori-chan… _

_« Me fais-tu confiance Hinamori-kun ?... »_

La brunette eut un hoquet de surprise et de terreur liées puis elle s'enfuit laissant une Mugetsu qui avait perdu son sourire bienveillant.

« Hinamori ? »

Un poing s'abattit violemment sur un bureau autre que celui de la capitaine de la cinquième.

« C'est INADMISSIBLE !!!s'écria Kiyoko Tomoharu en se levant. Nous DEVONS faire quelque chose !

-euh…moi je veux bien capitaine, mais vous n'exagérez pas un peu ?

-Hisagi…JE N'EXAGERE JAMAIS !!! Bref ! Un voleur rode mes amis ! Nous devons agir pour le bien de nos concitoyens ! Bannissons le mal ! Soulevez-vous avec moi contre ces voleurs ! Pour la paix du Seireitei !

-Bien dis Taicho !s'exclama Matsumoto en se redressant également, provoquant de l'agitation dans son généreux décolleté. »

Hisagi, Renji et Iba échangèrent un regard.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ?!_

Le capitaine Kyoraku parla à son tour :

« Nous devons débusquer ces voleurs, c'est sûr… Mais qui selon vous aurait pu agir de la sorte ?

-Je suis presque sûre que c'est mon Taicho !dit Matsumoto en croisant furieusement ses bras.

-Je vais vous laisser…fit alors Hisagi avec un rire nerveux.

-Je t'accompagne Shuuhei.

-Abarai ! Hisagi ! Attendez-moi ! »

Tandis que nos fuyards tentaient de…fuir ! Un reiatsu meurtrier se fit sentir.

« Hisagi, Abarai, Tetsuzaemon…les interpella la propriétaire du reiatsu alors qu'un sourire de psychopathe se formait sur ses lèvres. Restez, je vous en prie…

-Mais capitaine…tenta le pauvre Hisagi.

-Voyons, mon petit Shuuhei… Tu ne va tout de même pas laisser me laisser toute seule ? »

Le brun déglutit.

_Au secours !_

« Bien sur que non capitaine ! C'était une plaisanterie ! Haha ! Pas vrai Renji ?lâcha-t-il en assenant son homologue de la sixième d'un coup dans le dos.

-Exactement !répondit ce dernier avec une grimace. »

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Iba se força à sourire.

« Je préfère ça !déclara gaiement la blonde en se rasseyant. Et toi Shunsui, qui soupçonnes-tu ?

-Nanao-chan aurait pu me faire ça à moi mais à vous, je ne pense pas…

-Moi je penche pour Miss brumeuse…Pour Kasumi je veux dire, se corrigea-t-elle en voyant les haussements de sourcils perplexes de Renji et Iba, entre autres. Nous avons donc deux suspects : Toshiro Hitsugaya, capitaine de la dixième division et propriétaire du plus puissant zanpakuto de glace, et Kasumi Mugetsu, capitaine de la cinquième division et ex-directrice de l'académie d'où nous sortons tous.

-pas moi, grommela Ikkaku.

-Enfin, PRESQUE tous. Tout le monde est bien d'accord là-dessus ? »

Hochements de têtes.

« Kiyoko, qu'allons nous faire ?

-Tu verras Shunsui, tu verras…

-C'est marrant vot'p'tite réunion secrète !

-Ichimaru ?! Vous nous écoutez depuis longtemps ?

-Depuis le début.

-Peu importe ! On écoute pas au porte !

-aux fenêtres, capitaine.

-La ferme Hisagi !

-Désolé, mais c'est une habitude que j'ai prise à Las Noches…

-Et alors ?

-Et alors quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

-On s'ennui ici, et embêter le Chibi serait amusant…

-Entrez. Bon j'en étais où ?

-On pourrait fouiller chez eux ? Ou les kidnapper et les torturer jusqu'à ce qu'ils crachent le morceau ?

-Ran-Chan, je ne te savais aussi machiavélique…Tu me torturas un jour ?

-Maintenant si tu veux Gin…

-Ahem ! Désolé de vous interrompre mais on a un voleur à arrêter et mon âme sœur à récupérer, intervint Kyoraku. »

_Pauvre Nanao, heureusement que Gin n'est pas comme ça…_

« Madarame, Rangiku, Abarai et moi-même nous nous chargerons du p'tit T'Shiro.

-On va enlever mon Taicho? Ça va être dur Gin !

-Tetsuzaemon ! Tu nous trouve un endroit pour les enfermer ! Hisagi, Shunsui enlevons Kasumi !!!!!

-Mais capitaine…

-La ferme Hisagi ! »

_Ça dégénère… avec un peu de chance, je vais avoir droit à une guerre civile ! Comme dans les films du monde réel !_

Le vieil homme eut un rire puis il finit par s'étouffer et s'arrêta.


	6. 5:Kidnapping et La confiance est silence

**Auteur : Yuna Asakura (moi quoi) et la voix dans sa tête Hanae (qui est aussi son zanpakuto dans des histoires)**

**Rating : K+ **

**Pairing : Je n'ai pas envie de les dire mais c'est des couples plutôt courant et les autres sont faciles à deviner.**

**Disclaimer : Tout est à Tite Kubo, à part Kiyoko Tomoharu et Kasumi Mugetsu.**

**Ceci est un délire.**

**Naoko: Voilà la suite ^^**

**Explication : Ichimaru Gin a réintégré sa place après avoir prouvé son attachement à la Soul Society, la neuvième et la cinquième division ont de nouveaux capitaines, Kiyoko Tomoharu et Kasumi Mugetsu.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Kidnapping et La confiance est silence.**

Hitsugaya Toshiro faisait sa sieste sur le sofa dans son bureau. Le jeune homme avait l'habitude de faire la sieste lorsque Matsumoto ne squattait pas le canapé après une cuite et aussi parce qu'un jour, il avait surpris Unohana expliquant à Hanatarō le fait que ''pendant notre sommeil, nous grandissons ''.

Oui, quand une personne se moquait de sa taille, Hitsugaya se retenait de le frapper en se disant qu'un jour, il grandirait. Un jour, il dépasserait Hinamori !

La dixième division était calme, Matsumoto n'était pas là et donc le sofa était libre. Le jeune capitaine se laissa donc aspirer par ses rêves peuplés d'Unohana qu'il appelait ''Maman '', de médecin lui disant qu'il faisait 1m60, soit 8 centimètres de plus qu'Hinamori et d'Ukitake qui lui parlait normalement.

Il dormait profondément, bercé par le Tic Tac de l'horloge quand, avec son ordinaire sourire immense, Ichimaru Gin entra précédé de Matsumoto Rangiku et suivit d'Abarai Renji.

Matsumoto se retourna vers son amant et le fit approcher d'Hitsugaya.

« On le ligote ?souffla-t-elle. »

Gin hocha la tête et agit comme il avait été convenu. Puis il chargea le jeune homme sur le dos de Renji.

Ils quittèrent ensuite la dixième division alors qu'Ikkaku menaçait quiconque les apercevait.

///////////////////////

Au même moment, Kasumi Mugetsu recherchait sa vice-capitaine.

_Je ne comprends pas…Qu'ai-je dis de mal ?...Hinamori, s'il te plait, où es-tu ?_

Elle tourna à droite et heurta quelqu'un.

« Hinamori ?

-Excusez-moi Capitaine, je ne regardais pas où j'allais…

-ah, c'est toi Hisagi… Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je…euh… Cherche Tomoharu-Taicho.

- Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas vu Hinamori ?

-Si ! »

_Merci pour l'aide Capitaine !_

« Venez avec moi je vais vous mener à elle…

-Je peux la trouver seule si tu me dis où elle est.

-Je vous accompagne aussi parce que j'ai des questions à vous poser à propos d'un formulaire que je ne comprends pas et ma capitaine est incapable de m'expliquer. »

_Argh ! C'est quoi cette excuse bidon ?! Si elle me croit, je suis verni !_

« D'accord Hisagi, allons-y…

-Hein ?! Euh…Venez ! »

Il tourna les talons en ne croyant toujours pas que l'excuse qu'il avait fournit avait marché.

La brune le suivit silencieusement, s'interrogeant toujours sur ce qu'elle avait fait pour faire fuir Hinamori.

Hisagi marchait le plus vite possible.

_« Met une certaine distance entre vous deux, tourne où je te l'ai indiqué et laisse nous faire… »_

_Elle en a de bonnes la capitaine ! Elle marche vite la Mugetsu ! Pourtant, elle a l'air préoccupée…_

Il accéléra encore et tourna.

« Bakudo no rokujûsan. 63ème technique d'immobilisation :Sajō Sabaku ! s'écria Kyoko en surgissant.

-Aaah ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Kiyoko ?! hurla Kasumi, alors qu'une corde, dorée et luisante l'enserrait.

-Shunsui ! ordonna la blonde sans répondre. »

Le capitaine de la huitième apparut à son tour, il bâillonna la prisonnière et la chargea sur son épaule.

En deux ou trois Shunpo, ils rejoignirent Matsumoto et les autres.

« Iba a pas mal trouvé sa cachette, commenta Kiyoko en découvrant le vieux bâtiment.

-C'est vrai j'aurais jamais pensé à utilisé la vieille arène. Entrons ! »

Ikkaku partit fouiller les quartiers des deux capitaines avec Iba.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la grande cour sablonneuse puis dans la tour qui la surplombait. Ichimaru installa des barrières de Kido et Kyoraku enleva le bâillon de Kasumi.

« NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS?! »

Son cri eut pour effet d'éveiller le prodige aux cheveux blancs.

« QU'EST-CE QUE JE FAIS ICI ?! MATSUMOTOOOO !

-LIBEREZ-MOI IMMEDIATEMMENT !

-On vous libérera si vous répondez à nos questions, dit calmement Gin.

-Commençons par toi, Kasumi ! As-tu dérobé mes bouteilles de Saké ?

-NON ET JE TE L'AI DEJA DIT ! LIBERE-MOI KIYOKO !

-As-tu demandé à quelqu'un de le faire ?

-NOOON !

-Et pour celles de Rangiku ?

-NON !

-Et les miennes ?

-NOOOON ! MAIS VOUS ETES IDIOTS ?! POURQUOI J'IRAIS VOLER VOTRE SAKE A LA NOIX ?! En plus, je ne supporte pas l'alcool, ajouta Kasumi en reprenant son calme.

-Savez-vous où elles sont ?

-Ichimaru, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vous ont promis, mais je peux vous assurer que JE ! ME ! FICHE ! DE ! VOTRE ! SAKE !

-Ok, ok, à ton tour Hitsugaya. »

Toshiro Hitsugaya mentit, car oui il avait pris ces satanés bouteilles (celles de Matsumoto en tout cas)et oui, il savait où elles étaient.

« Maintenant allez-vous avoir l'obligeance de nous LIBERER ?!

-Sois patiente 'Sumi !

-Quand elle était petite, Kiyoko avait peur de la statue qu'il y a dans la cour de l'académie !

-Tais-toi Kasumi !

-Oh non, continuez Capitaine Mugetsu…

-Et elle était amoureuse de Kensei Muguruma ! C'est pour ça qu'elle a été ravie d'être la capitaine d'Hisagi !

-Et toi Kasumi, tu crèèèves d'amour pour…promets que tu oublieras ce que l'on vient de faire ou je le dis ! »

La brune soutint son regard furibond puis elle lâcha un soupir et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

« Pour J-

-D'accord ! Je le promets !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui ! Je ferais comme si rien ne s'était passé !

-Parfait et vous Hitsugaya ? »

Ikkaku et son compère revinrent à ce moment là.

« Alors ? S'enquit Matsumoto.

-Rien. »

Hitsugaya jaugea sa vice-capitaine du regard et réfléchit cinq secondes avant de déclarer :

« Je ne ferais rien si Matsumoto fini TOUTE sa paperasse en retard.

-C'est vrai ?!

-Oui.

-Alors je le fais, même si ça n'est pas de gaieté de cœur. Mais je préfère la paperasse à la congélation… »

Une fois les sorts de Kido effacés et les cordes d'Hitsugaya déliées, ils se séparèrent et retournèrent à leurs occupations.

_Matsumoto va faire sa paperasse et pourtant je suis coupable !_songea Toshiro. _Je deviens comme Ichimaru !_

_Je me vengerais pour ça Kiyoko, mais discrètement…_

« Hinamori ! Hinamori ! »

_Oh non, pas elle !_

« Hinamori ! Je t'ordonne de t'arrêter ! »

Hinamori se résigna et obéit.

« Oui capitaine ?

-Je veux que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu t'es enfuie tout à l'heure.

-Je…

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal ?

- Ce n'est pas vous capitaine, c'est…c'est Aizen, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

-Pardon ?

-Vous êtes tellement gentille, douce et prévenante avec moi et puis…

-Oui ?

-Et quand vous m'avez dis de vous faire confiance, la voix d'Aizen…elle a raisonné dans ma tête, c'était affreux. »

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

« Je ne voulais pas…pardonne-moi Hinamori, je ferais plus attention…

-C'est de ma faute ! Pas la votre ! J'ai si peur de retomber dans une illusion, je me méfie de vous sans le vouloir, j'évite le capitaine Ichimaru car il me rappelle ma bêtise ! Je suis une…une pauvre Idiote ! »

Elle éclata en sanglots.

« Hinamori, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de te méfier et dorénavant, dès que quelque chose te tracasse, parle en à quelqu'un en qui tu as confiance… »

_«Si quelque chose t'ennuie Hinamori, tu me le confier »_

_Tais-toi stupide voix !_

« Tiens Hinamori, sèche tes larmes et quand tu me feras vraiment confiance, dis le moi…

-Mer…Merci Capitaine »

Pourtant, elle se remit à pleurer et se jeta dans les bras de sa capitaine. Celle-ci, une fois la surprise passée, reprit la parole :

« Hinamori, tu sais que tu m'empêches de respirer ?

-Go…Gomen…Ce qui m'ennui capitaine, c'est que je sais qui a prit le Saké, je sais où il est-aux sous-sols du manoir Kuchiki- et j'ai aidé…

-Tu n'étais pas obligée de tout me dire…et ce n'est pas si grave ! Ça leur donne une bonne leçon à ces ivrognes ! »

Hinamori rit et sécha ses larmes tandis que Kasumi s'éloignait.

« Tu viens Hinamori ?

-Capitaine !

-Oui ?

-je…non rien… »

_Je vous fais confiance, maintenant…_

« Et si nous allions pendre un thé ? Ou n'importe quoi d'autre ?demanda la capitaine en changeant de sujet comme si elle avait entendu les pensées d'Hinamori.

-Hai ! »

Les deux femmes s'éloignèrent.

_Des bouteilles de Saké dans les sous-sols du manoir Kuchiki ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Et pourquoi Hinamori pleurait ? Il faut que je demande ça à mon capitaine._

* * *

**Yuna: Alors, c'est qui le dernier personnage qui pense?**

**Hanae: Un personne qui pense WAOUW! Fan-ta-sti-que!**

**Yuna gratifie Hanae de son super-regard-hautain-à-faire-chialer-Byby-et-Toshiro.**

**Reviews?**


	7. 6: La Ferme Kiyoko!

**Auteur : Yuna Asakura (moi quoi) et la voix dans sa tête Hanae (qui est aussi son zanpakuto dans des histoires)**

**Rating : K+ **

**Pairing : Vous verrez…**

**Disclaimer : Tout est à Tite Kubo, à part Kiyoko Tomoharu et Kasumi Mugetsu.**

**Hiyoru : Le papy est là dans ce chapitre(enfin, un peu…)**

**Naoko92 : Voilà la suite...**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 6: La Ferme…Kiyoko !**

« Ah, la petite Hinamori est vraiment mignonne, elle me rappelle ma Retsu-Chan enfant…C'était le bon temps…dit Yamamoto en soupirant. »

Sur l'écran, il y avait un jeune homme blond arborant son éternel air tourmenté. Il marchait d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de son capitaine. Quand il y entra, l'homme aux cheveux d'argent était debout devant la fenêtre.

« Capitaine Ichimaru, je peux vous poser une question ?

-Bien sur, mon petit Izuru… »

Kira Izuru inspira et recommença à parler :

« Voilà, hier après-midi, j'ai entendu Hinamori pleurer, elle était avec sa capitaine…

Flash-back

Kira entendit un sanglot puis un seconde plus étouffé. Tournant la tête il reconnu la silhouette d'Hinamori qui semblait pleurer dans les bras de sa capitaine. Cette dernière dit quelque chose que Kira ne put comprendre. Le jeune homme s'approcha discrètement.

« …qui m'ennui capitaine, c'est que je sais qui a prit le Saké, je sais où il est-aux sous-sols du manoir Kuchiki- et j'ai aidé…disait Hinamori.

-Tu n'étais pas obligée de tout me dire…et ce n'est pas si grave ! Ça leur donne une bonne leçon à ces ivrognes !la rassura sa capitaine.»

La jeune fille eut un petit rire. Kasumi tourna les talons et lui posa une question.

Fin du Flash-back

« Stop ! s'écria Gin en faisant volte-face. Où sont les bouteilles ?

-hein ?! Mais…pourquoi ?

-Tu sauras en temps voulu ! Tu as bien dit ''Aux sous-sols du manoir Kuchiki'' ?

-Euh…oui…Mais…Capitaine ! Attendez ! Expliquez-moi ! »

Mais Izuru se retrouva seul comme un con, au milieu de ce bureau austère, appelant désespérément une ombre déjà envolée, ignorant qu'il venait de foutre en l'air le plan génial du petit génie de la dixième.

Ichimaru traversa la troisième division et une partie du Seireitei jusqu'à la dixième division.

« Hey ! Chibi-San ! Je t'emprunte ta vice-capitaine un moment ! Ran-Chan, viens ! »

Le courant d'air repartit, Matsumoto sur ses talons.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose Gin ?

-Je t'expliquerai ! »

Brusquement il bifurqua, Matsumoto faillit le perdre de vue.

Les bâtiments de la cinquième apparurent à leur tour.

« B'jour K'sumi ! J'ai besoin d'Hinamori-Chan, je peux ?

-Mmmh ? Faite comme vous avez décidé…

-Ok ! Hinamori, suis nous !

-Mais…Les interrompit Kasumi alors que Gin sortait.

-Mais ? S'enquit-il en s'arrêtant.

-Capitaine Ichimaru, commença la capitaine de la cinquième division. Je vous prie de bien vouloir faire attention à elle, vous m'avez bien comprise ?

-Ok ! A+ K'sumi.

-Et je m'appelle KA-SU-MI ! Pas K'sumi ! »

Trop tard, ils étaient partis. Gin alla de division en division sortant toujours avec une personne de plus. Puis le groupe finit donc à la neuvième division.

« Salut Kiyoko !

-Gin ?!Qu'est-ce que vous foutez tous ici ?!

-Et vous d'où vous m'appelez par mon prénom ?

-Parce que vous faites la même chose ! Je repose ma question : Qu'est-ce que vous foutez tous ici ?!

-Je sais où se trouve votre cher trésor…Ou plutôt, elle sait. »

Gin attrapa Hinamori et la poussa doucement jusque devant le bureau de Kiyoko.

« Elle sait…murmura-t-elle alors qu'un sourire vint illuminer son visage. Alors Hinamori ?

-Je…Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez !

-On doit l'obliger à parler, c'est embêtant…lâcha Kiyoko en se renfrognant.

-En vérité, elle doit parler d'elle-même, Mugetsu ne veut pas qu'on l'abîme…

-Galère…Hinamori, parle ou je te force à le faire ! Kasumi ou pas !

-Je vous interdis de faire ça ! s'exclama Hisagi en se plaçant Hinamori qui tremblait. Si Hinamori dit qu'elle ne sait rien, laissez-la !

-Hisa…Hisagi-Sempai !

-Viens-tu me donner un ordre Hisagi ?demanda calmement Kiyoko, alors que ses sourcils se haussaient.

-Parfaitement ! Vous allez vraiment trop loin !

-Et bie-

-LA FERME KIYOKO ! »

Un silence pesant s'installa, Kiyoko parut surprise, presque déboussolée.

«Gomen Hisagi-Sempai…mais je sais tout…

-Alors…alors, si tu veux bien, parle…fit doucement, contrairement à son habitude, Kiyoko.

-Un matin, Sasakibe-Fukutaicho est venu trouver Mugetsu-Taicho, il lui a parlé de la fête, du bruit et de son ambition de rétablir la paix au Seireitei. Mais elle n'était pas tout à fait en bonne forme, elle avait mal à la tête, elle ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il lui disait…

-Ouais bon, en clair, elle avait la gueule de bois !

-Et j'avais tout écouté…continua honteusement Hinamori. »

La jeune brune déballa tout à ses collègues et supérieurs.

« Est-ce que je vais avoir des problèmes avec Shiro-Chan ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Hinamori, je ne dirais pas que c'est toi qui nous a prévenu…

-Elle ne nous a pas prévenus ! Vous l'avez trainé de force ici !

-Hisagi-Sempai, cessez de me défendre, s'il vous plaît.

-Hisagi, j'au-

-Vous, la ferme ! »

Le brun jeta un regard furieux à sa capitaine et sortit en traînant Hinamori derrière lui. Kiyoko avait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau, ouvrant la bouche puis la refermant ensuite.

« Nous allons infiltrer le manoir Kuchiki ?s'enquit doucement Matsumoto.

-ça me semble une bonne idée, répondit Kyoraku, bien que la question fut destinée à la capitaine de la neuvième. N'est-ce pas Kiyoko ?

-Je… Je crois que je vais vous laisser faire, je…je ne suis pas très discrète. Excusez-moi, je sors… »

La blonde quitta son bureau en silence. Elle marcha, marcha, marcha, la tête baissée, sans destination précise. Sauf qu'elle se retrouvait toujours devant la cinquième division. A force de tourner en rond, elle finit par entrer dans la cour centrale qui lui fit immédiatement penser à un croisé entre un patio et le jardin de Kuchiki. Puis, ses yeux d'argent l'ayant repéré, elle s'assit sur un des bancs, le plus près du bureau de son ex-supérieure.

« Kasumi, je ne sais pas si tu es là… Mais même si tu n'es pas là, je tiens à te parler… C'est tellement embarrassant de te parler de ça… Et il y a eut cet étrange pincement… »

Elle s'arrêta, se traitant mentalement de folle.

Yamamoto voulait absolument savoir ce qui avait entraîné un tel changement de comportement chez Mademoiselle Le-mix-entre-Kyoraku-et-Ichimaru-saupoudrée-d'une-pincée-de-Matsumoto. C'est pour cela qu'il vérifia le bureau de Kasumi. La brune s'y trouvait et dès qu'elle avait reconnu la voix de Kiyoko, elle s'était rapprochée de la fenêtre entre ouverte.

« Quand il a protégé Hinamori… et quand il est sortit, il avait tellement l'air furieux… je sais, c'est stupide, mais ça fait mal ! Je crois que… Je crois que… »

Kasumi, se retourna brusquement sur sa chaise, elle la fit donc basculer et tomba par terre.

« Je crois que…Shukubo, ça va ?

-Oui, Oui, continue.

-Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse d'Hisagi…Maintenant tu peux rire… Shukubo, t'es toujours là ? Shukubo ? »

S'alarmant que son amie ne réponde pas, Kiyoko se releva précipitamment et passa la tête à travers l'ouverture de la fenêtre.

« Shukubo, pourquoi tu ris pas ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais rire ? Tu viens de dire quelque chose sérieusement, tu m'appelles Shukubo et je suis tombée de ma chaise.

-C'était ça le bruit… Et tu t'es pas fais mal?

-Pas du tout… J'irai voir Retsu, ajouta-t-elle plus bas.

-T'es sûre ?

-Mais oui ! Bon ok, je me suis sûrement foulée le poignet, mais c'est beaucoup moins important que ma petite Kiyoko.

-Alors, tu me pardonnes vraiment pour ma stupidité ?

-Bien sur et si tu n'étais pas stupide, tu ne serais pas vraiment Kiyoko…

-Shukubo no Baka ! Allez tous chez Unohana ! »

La télécommande tomba, changeant de chaîne dans sa chute.

La bibliothèque sombre et peu accueillante prit possession de l'écran. La caméra placée à cet endroit fixait la seule table éclairée à ce moment.

Nanao Ise y était attablée, penchée sur un livre ouvert. (NDA : ça aurait été con, si elle était penchée sur un livre fermé…*Se prend un vase dans la tête*Ok, je me tais)

Elle ne le lisait pourtant pas, trop occupée à se traiter d'idiote, pour avoir cru l'espace d'un instant que son capitaine… Que Kyoraku Shunsui pouvait l'aimer, elle, la pauvre remplaçante de sa Lisa-chan.

Elle avait été stupide de rougir. Mais ce qui l'énervait le plus c'est qu'il avait joué avec ses sentiments, parce qu'elle, elle l'aimait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis Nanao-chan ?murmura une voix tout près de son oreille.

-Que faites-vous là Kyoraku-Taicho ? »

Son ton était acide.

« Je suis venu voir ma petite Nanao-chan ! dit-il d'une voix forte.

-Voyez-vous, je suis occupée ! Et parlez moins fort, c'est une bibliothèque ici, pas une taverne miteuse !

-Mais il n'y a personne Nanao-chan !

-Ne m'appelez plus jamais comme ça et sortez !

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Nanao ?

-Oh mais si ! Tout va très bien ! S'exclama-t-elle sur un ton hypocrite. Tout va à merveille !

-Nanao, arrête de te moquer de moi, ce n'est pas très gentil. Tu vas me rendre triste…

-Et alors ?!Vous croyez peut-être que vous vous êtes gentil ?! Vous passez votre temps à m'ennuyer ! Et ce que vous avez fait l'autre jour…Là-dessus je vous dis bravo ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi mal de ma vie !

-Nanao, je sais que tu me détestes…et j'en suis vraiment triste…

-TAICHO NO BAKA ! Je ne vous déteste pas ! Je n'y arrive pas ! Je n'y arriverai jamais ! Vous m'entendez, jamais ! Et vous savez pourquoi ?! Visiblement non, parce que je vous aime trop pour ça ! Et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire, c'est de jouer avec mes sentiments ! BRAVO ! »

A travers tous les rayons, on n'entendait que la voix claire de Nanao qui ne cessait d'augmenter en décibels.

« Nanao, écoute moi, je t'en prie, arrête de crier comme ça ! »

Mais l'intervention n'y fit rien, Nanao continuait son monologue en parlant, à chaque fois, un peu plus fort. Le capitaine au aori à fleurs attrapa sa vice-capitaine et lui plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

«Tu es calmée maintenant ? S'enquit-il.

-Et vous, vous allez encore jouer avec moi si je me calme ?

-Peut-être qu'au début je jouais, mais plus maintenant… Et depuis que j'ai compris, j'ai essayé de me faire détester parce que je ne suis trop vieux pour toi et parce que tu mérites mieux.

-Peu importe ce que je mérite Shunsui, je t'aime moi !

-Moi aussi ma Nanao, je t'aime plus que tout au monde, je fe-

-Tais-toi et embrasse-moi idiot ! »

Le capitaine ne se fit pas prier et obéit.

Notre vieux préféré s'exclama exactement comme Matsumoto quand elle l'apprît deux heures après et comme tous les autres, qui eux le pensèrent.

« ENFIN ! »

* * *

**Yuna: Je n'ai jamais dit que Kira était au courant... 'Scusez pour le début, je suis en plein trip :" Yamamoto-le-papa-gâteux-fou-amoureux-de-sa-petite-Retsu" C'est bête, mais c'est moi ^^"**

**A bientôt**


	8. 7:Une carte Partie 1: Le réveil

**Auteur : Yuna Asakura (moi quoi) et la voix dans sa tête Hanae (qui est aussi son zanpakuto dans des histoires)**

**Rating : K+ **

**Pairing : Aha!**

**Disclaimer : Tout est à Tite Kubo, à part Kiyoko Tomoharu et Kasumi.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7:Une carte Partie 1 : Le réveil !**

« Aujourd'hui, annonça Yamamoto à…personne en particulier, il est seul ! Nous allons voir l'effet que fais ma petite carte. »

Oui, car le vieil homme avait écrit une carte postale à ses capitaines et vice-capitaines. Il l'avait ensuite transmise à ''cet idiot d'Urahara Kisuke" et à ''cette chère Yoruichi Shihōin" qui eux étaient chargés de la faire parvenir à Sasakibe.

**Première Division- 6h33**

Sasakibe Chojiro était déjà debout quand un membre de sa division vint lui apporter la carte en question. Puis Sasakibe le congédia d'un vague signe de la main.

_Il est chiant ce type, il nous fait lever à 5heures et on a même pas le droit à un merci ! J'te jure, y'a des gens !_

Le vice-capitaine de la première division observa la carte et la retourna.

Tout en haut à gauche, il était écrit en rouge :

« A lire immédiatement et à tous les capitaines et vice-capitaines en poste. »

Sasakibe fronça les sourcils.

« Il faut que je les réveille tous ?! Ils ne vont pas être très contents… Mais le capitaine l'ordonne ! »

Il fit donc envoyer un papillon de l'enfer à chaque vice-capitaine, les chargeant de faire lever leurs capitaines et de se rendre ensuite le plus rapidement possible à la première division.

**Deuxième division-6h35**

Marechiyo Omaeda se levait pour son casse-croute de 6heure45, et il était en avance de dix minutes, lorsqu'un papillon noir vint voleter autour de sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ?! »

Malgré sa mauvaise humeur et sa faim, il prit le papillon sur son doigt.

« Bonjour, ici Sasakibe Chojiro, vice-capitaine de la Première division. Je vous ordonne, à vous vice-capitaines, de bien vouloir réveiller vos capitaines et de vous rendre, avec eux, à la division une pour 7heures »

Le papillon disparut.

« Ça va pas lui plaire à la capitaine… J'vais encore m'en prendre plein la tête ! »

Et il n'avait pas tort, quelques minutes plus tard, il frappa à la porte de SoiFon et comme elle ne répondait pas, il entra.

« Capitaine, il faut que vous vous leviez, Sasakibe nous demande à la première… »

SoiFon ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre et elle se redressa dans son lit.

« Viens voir Ōmaeda… »

Celui-ci obéit pour…se recevoir le poing de sa capitaine sur le nez.

« Ça, c'est pour m'avoir réveillée… »

Son autre main entra en contact avec son ventre à une vitesse non-négligeable.

« Ça, c'est pour être entré dans ma chambre sans permission… »

Le vice-capitaine était par terre, se tenant le nez et massant son ventre. Il releva les yeux quand sa capitaine lui envoya son pied dans la tête.

« Et ça alors ? Demanda-t-il en gémissant.

-Ça ? Je ne sais pas, il fallait bien quelque chose pour clôturer…et comme on dit, jamais deux sans trois ! Va t'habiller, crétin ! »

**Troisième division-6h38**

Kira Izuru s'habilla et toqua à la porte de son capitaine, dès qu'il reçu le message.

Il eut de l'agitation derrière la porte, puis elle s'ouvrit sur Matsumoto qui sortait précipitamment.

« Hey Kira ! On se voit tout à l'heure !

-Bonjour Rangiku-San.

-Bonjour mon petit Izuru, tu voulais me prévenir je suppose ?

-Ohayo gozaimasu Taicho ! C'est exact, mais je pense que vous êtes au courant.

-Tu pense bien Izuru… »

**Sixième division-6h39**

« Taichoooo ! s'écriait Renji Abarai en tombant lourdement sur le sol.

-Debout, habille toi Abarai et dépêche-toi, nous sommes attendu à la première division pour 7heures. »

Le noble ressortit sans demander son reste, laissant son vice-capitaine reprendre ses esprits.

**Huitième division-6h40**

Nanao Ise ouvrit doucement ses yeux bleus. Un papillon volait dans la chambre, elle essaya de se lever, sauf que des bras puissants la ramenèrent contre leur propriétaire.

«Shunsui, souffla-t-elle à l'oreille de son amant. Shunsui, il y un papillon de l'enfer dans la chambre, ça pourrait être important.

-Ah… J'ai cru que tu voulais me quitter…

-Baka ! »

Le papillon délivra son message.

**Onzième division-6h45**

Yachiru Kusajishi entra comme une furie (Alecto, Mégère ou Tisiphone ?) dans la chambre de son Ken-chan.

« Ken-chan ! Ken-chan ! Sasa-moustache veut qu'on aille à la première division ! A 7 heures qu'il a dit ! cria-t-elle en sautant sur le lit.

-Ouais…sors, j'arrive… »

_On a eut de la chance, j'ai failli passer la nuit avec Retsu…_

**Dixième division-6h47**

Rangiku Matsumoto rentra en trombe à la dixième.

« TAICHOOOO !

-Quoi ?! Arrête d'hurler tu vas réveiller tout le monde !

-Gomen ! Vous êtes debout, tant mieux ! Sasakibe nous donne rendez-vous à sept heures. A la première division, précisa-t-elle.

-D'accord…je peux savoir d'où est-ce que tu viens ?

-Euh… »

**Cinquième division-6h53**

Hinamori dormait paisiblement, rien n'aurait pu déranger son sommeil. Même pas le papillon qui volait autour de son visage depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà. Sauf que le papillon se posa sur son nez, ce qui la fit éternuer et donc se réveiller. Lentement, elle se redressa, lentement, elle s'étira, lentement, elle bailla.

Elle consulta l'heure : 6h55.

_Je peux encore dormir, _se dit-elle. _Je dois rêver, il y a un papillon dans ma chambre._

Elle tendit la main vers lui, persuadée qu'il s'envolerait et qu'elle rêvait. Au lieu de ça, il se posa sur sa main et lui donna son message.

Lentement, elle fit le rapprochement.

« Je ne rêve pas, je dois réveiller ma capitaine, nous avons rendez-vous à 7heures et il est 6heures56, maintenant… AH !!!! JE VAIS JAMAIS AVOIR LE TEMPS DE LA REVEILLER A TEMPS SI JE M'HABILLE !»

La petite brune partit donc en courant, attrapant sa plaque de vice-capitaine au vol, chez sa capitaine. Elle y entra sans frapper et s'exclama d'une voix légèrement paniquée :

« Capitaine ! Debout ! Capitaine, on doit se rendre à la première division, à 7heures ! Levez-vous !

-Hein ?! Hinamori ? Rendez-vous…7heures, il est 6heures 57… (Temps de réaction) Vite ! Allons-y ! »

Les deux brunes se dépêchèrent d'arriver à la division numéro Une. La plus vieille avec son aori sous le bras, la plus jeune sa plaque attachée à la vite et toutes les deux en Yukata de nuit.

**Quatrième division- 6h58**

Isane Kotetsu avait encore fait un cauchemar, à propos de pastèques cette fois-ci. Elle comprit assez rapidement que ce n'était pas grave et vit le papillon cinq secondes après. Une fois qu'elle eut pris connaissance du message, elle jaillit de son lit et se rua dans la chambre au fond du couloir. Elle réveilla sa capitaine et elles se rendirent le plus vite possible à la première division.

**Première Division- 6h59**

Isane Kotetsu et Retsu Unohana débarquèrent une minute après leurs homologues de la cinquième.

« Toi aussi tu as eu du mal à te réveiller, Isane-San ?s'enquit Hinamori.

-Oui…et à cause de ça Unohana-Taicho se retrouve en tenue de nuit ici…

-Je ne t'en veux pas Isane, toi aussi tu y es.

-Ah oui, je n'y avais même pas fait attention…

-Et moi aussi, intervint Hinamori. La seule chose que j'ai pris, c'est ma plaque de vice-capitaine. Je ne me suis même pas coiffée ! Ma capitaine, elle, elle a attrapé son aori de capitaine et on a couru pendant tout le trajet.

-On était tellement mal réveillées, que nous n'avons même pas pensé à utiliser le Shunpo, continua Kasumi.

-Nous aussi ! Fit Unohana en laissant échapper un petit rire.

-Ah, les femmes…se lamenta Kyoraku se qui lui valut un coup de livre.

-C'est drôle de vous voir avec des coiffures différentes!

-Moi, je dirais que ça change, Rangiku-San, dit Ukitake.

-C'est ce que je voulais dire ! Vous, Unohana-Taicho, votre tresse semble beaucoup moins serrée et en plus elle est dans votre dos ! Hinamori n'a pas son chignon et je n'aurais jamais pensé que vos cheveux pouvaient être aussi longs, Capitaine Mugetsu !

-Ahem ! Bonjour à tous, les salua Sasakibe. Tout d'abord, est-ce que tout le monde est là ?

-Non, il manque Tomoharu Kiyoko et Hisagi Shuuhei, répondit SoiFon. »

**Neuvième division-7h02**

Hisagi Shuuhei ignorait totalement qu'il était attendu et il n'était pas près de le savoir. Lorsque le papillon s'était approché de lui, brusquement le brun avait bougé et le pauvre insecte avait une fin douloureuse…

Kiyoko Tomoharu dormait encore plus profondément que son vice-capitaine.

Dans le couloir, Renji Abarai se plaignait.

« Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit aller les réveiller ?!Sous prétexte que Môssieur Bykuya Kuchiki l'a ordonné ! Tsss ! Esclavagiste ! »

Il frappa à la porte d'Hisagi.

« Hisagi ! Grouille-toi de te lever ! Vous êtes à la bourre ! »

Il y eut un bruit sourd derrière la porte.

_Vengeance, il est tombé !_

D'autres bruits et finalement la porte s'ouvrit.

« Tu veux quoi ?

-Normalement, un papillon de l'enfer est venu te prévenir que nous avions tous rendez-vous à 7heures dans la première division et tu devais réveiller ton capitaine.

-C'est une femme…et le papillon je l'ai écrasé dans mon sommeil…

-Ouais, c'est la même chose ! Bref ! Va la lever, moi j'y retourne. »

Renji repartit. Hisagi exécuta les ordres.

« Capitaine, commença-t-il en entrant. Il faut que vous vous leviez, on est retard au rendez-vous… En faite, c'est de ma faute j'ai écrasé le papillon…

-Je… »

Elle bailla.

« J'arrive… au faite Hisagi, je m'excuse pour hier… Je suis tellement stupide parfois !

-Mais en même temps…

-Si je n'étais pas stupide, je ne serais pas Kiyoko, pas vrai ? Shukubo aussi me l'a dit hier…

-Shukubo ?

-Kasumi…

-C'est votre tante ?

-Non…c'est…compliqué…

-Ah…Habillez-vous et dépêchez-vous ! Et si vous me dites encore de me la fermer, je change de division ! »

Les deux de la neuvième division arrivèrent à la première cinq minutes plus tard.

« C'est pas trop tôt !s'exclama Zaraki. J'ai autre chose à faire moi !

-Calme-toi Kenpachi…lui intima Unohana.

-Je vous ai réuni ici sur ordre du Capitaine-Commandant et de cette carte…

-Vous nous avez réveillés pour ça ? S'indigna Kyoraku.

-C'est que…euh, le capitaine m'a ordonné de vous la lire immédiatement…

-Ils en a de ces idées le vieux !s'exclama Gin.

-Et pourquoi voulait-il ça ?demanda Ukitake. »

_Pour vous ennuyer_, lui répondit Yamamoto. _C'est tellement amusant…_

**Yuna: Il en a de ses idées le vieux...**

**Yamamoto: Je n'y suis pour rien moi, c'est vous l'auteur! Et arrêtez de m'appeler le vieux!**

**Yuna: Mais bien sur Papy! J'en parlerai avec Kiyo-chan, Vidy-chan et Kasumi.**

**Reviews?**

**Shukubo: Tante (soeur cadette du parent)**

* * *


	9. 8:Une carte Partie 2

**Auteur : Yuna Asakura (moi quoi) et la voix dans sa tête Hanae (qui est aussi son zanpakuto dans des histoires)**

**Rating : K+ **

**Pairing : Je n'ai pas envie de les dire mais c'est des couples plutôt courant et les autres sont faciles à deviner.**

**Disclaimer : Tout est à Tite Kubo, à part Kiyoko Tomoharu et Kasumi. Sinon j'aurais plein de bonbon made in Ukitake^^**

**Ceci est un délire.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 8:Une carte Partie 2.**

-Ils en a de ces idées le vieux !s'exclama Gin.

-Et pourquoi voulait-il ça ?demanda Ukitake. »

_Pour vous ennuyer_, lui répondit Yamamoto. _C'est tellement amusant…_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous en Yukata, Sumi-Chan ?!

-On s'en fiche ! s'exclama l'interrogée en voyant tous les regards se tourner vers elle et les trois autres. Continuez Sasakibe-Fukutaicho.

-Je veux savoir !

-On a pas eut le temps de s'habiller, ça te va comme réponse ?!

-Oui…

-Je vous dérange ? Non parce que ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose à vous dire.

-Allez-y Sasakibe… Et TOI arrête de sourire comme une imbécile ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! »

Kiyoko se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de rire. Sa meilleure amie, tante de cœur, ex-supérieure et – accessoirement – collègue de la cinquième était rouge de colère et de honte parce qu'en plus d'être en retard, elle – Kiyoko – avait eu le temps de s'habiller…

« Je vais la tuer, la massacrer, la découper en petits morceaux, la recoudre, donner son cadavre à Kurotsuchi pour qu'il la réanime, après je la tuerai à nouveau et apr-

-Voulez-vous bien vous calmer, Kasumi, dit Ukitake. Des choses aussi affreuses dites par une aussi jolie femme que vous, c'est effrayant… »

Elle devint encore plus rouge.

« Excusez-moi Juushiro…

-Sasakibe, vous pouvez continuer.

-Arigato Ukitake-Taicho… Alors, je commence : ''_Chers Capitaines, Vice-capitaines et toi aussi ma petite Retsu_ ''

-ça commence bien, lâcha celle-ci, non, sans ironie.

-''_la plage est agréable, j'ai fait quelques rencontres_''

-Bien sur, on y croit tous ! Et ma Ran-Chan c'est la reine de Las Noches…

-''_le soleil est toujours bien haut dans le ciel_''

-Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout !

-Pourriez-vous cesser de m'interrompre ? Je continue : ''_Mais nous continuerons ces échanges dans 3, 2, 1…_''

-Zéro ! Fit la voix du capitaine-commandant.

-Où est-il ?demanda Renji à son capitaine.

-Je ne sais pas, fut la seule réponse du noble.

-Derrière vous. _Bande de crétins !_

-Hé, comment ça va Yama-ji ? »

Le vieil homme ignora la remarque, alors que les autres se retournaient vers l'écran dans lequel il se trouvait.

« Comment allez-vous Genryūsai-sensei ?

- Très bien, très bien Juushiro. Et toi Retsu ?

-Parfaitement bien, Yamamoto-San.

-Je me sens mal aimé, glissa Ukitake à sa voisine, à savoir Kasumi.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est qu'une sensation…

-Pardon ?

-J'ai pensé à voix haute ?!S'alarma Kasumi en rougissant. Oubliez ce que je viens de dire…

-Comment ça se passe ici ? Vous n'avez pas de problèmes ? »

Les shinigamis se jetèrent des regards appuyés et le noble prit la parole :

« Aucun »

_Ils se fichent de moi en plus …_

« Et vous Papy ? Comment ça se passe ?lança Kiyoko pour briser le silence.

-Ne m'appelez pas Papy et très bien…

-C'est bon, on peut aller se recoucher maintenant ? »

Kyoraku se reprit un coup de livre.

« Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Aie ! Nanao-chan !

-C'est vrai, que faites-vous en Yukata mesdemoiselles ?

-Et bien, commença Retsu.

-C'est que, enchaîna Isane.

-Nous étions…euh…continua Hinamori.

-En retard. Termina Kasumi

-Je vois… Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire aujourd'hui ? »

Les buveurs de saké se regardèrent : _Aujourd'hui nous allons récupérer notre bien !_

« J'aimerai beaucoup faire une promenade jusqu'au lac derrière le bois…Mais si je fais un malaise le long du chemin…

-Le lac ? Vous voulez dire le lac ?

-Euh…oui, le lac.

-ça fait une éternité que je ne m'y suis pas rendue…la dernière ça devait être…L'année avant que je reprenne l'académie. J'avais emmené Kiyoko, Hisagi devait entrer en deuxième année si je me souviens bien…

-Oui c'est ça, mais tu m'y avais traîné de force, grommela Kiyoko.

-Moi, je voulais passer du temps avec Ran-Chan.

-Sauf que Matsumoto a des dossiers qui l'attendent !

-Mais Taicho, j'ai bien avancé, il ne m'en reste plus que trois ou quatre…

-Raison de plus, si tu les finis maintenant tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, alors que si tu les laisse traîner, ils vont s'accumuler et ça va recommencer comme avant.

-Ah.

-Très bien, amusez-vous, moi je vais aller à la plage, avant j'irai visiter les musées du coin.

-c'est une occupation de vieux, souffla Kiyoko à Hisagi.

-Je vous ai entendu !

-Merde, c'est qu'il une bonne ouïe pour un vieux !

-Vous venez de penser à voix haute Capitaine…

-Oups !

-Bonne journée à tous !

-Bonne journée Yamamoto-Taicho/ Capitaine-commandant/Genryūsai-sensei/ Le vieux/ Yama-ji ! »

La communication fut coupée.

« 'Tain, il est collant l'Papy !grogna Kiyoko.

-Vous m'accompagnerez pour ma promenade ?

-Avec plaisir Juushiro.

-Alors ça roucoule ? »

Kyoraku se prit un troisième coup de livre.

« Hinamori, tu viens, il faut que nous nous habillons.

-J'arrive Mugetsu-Taicho !

-Isane, nous aussi nous devrions y aller.

-Hai ! Taicho ! »

Les quatre femmes partirent ensembles, vu la proximité de leurs divisions respectives.

Toute la matinée, Kiyoko et Kyoraku – entre autres – baillèrent à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Matsumoto s'accorda une sieste après avoir fini sa paperasse. Hitsugaya était fier, sa vice-capitaine avait enfin fini !

Bref, c'était une journée normale, sous surveillance. Journée pendant laquelle Juushiro aurait dû se balader avec Kasumi. Kasumi en était toute excitée, Juushiro lui prenait avec plus de calme, même si Shunsui n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que c'était comme un rendez-vous. (NDA : Shun-kun arrête de les ennuyer ! Courage Kasu-chan)

Mais ça ne se passa pas comme prévu. L'homme aux (Magnifiques / Soyeux rayez la mention inutile) cheveux blancs n'avait pas eu de crise depuis une dizaine de jours déjà et sa (Saleté) de maladie décida de s'exprimer aujourd'hui exactement.

Il se remit à tousser. Sa toux lui irritait la gorge, celle-ci devint sèche et il cracha du sang. Il se leva tant bien que mal et partit en quête d'eau. Il marchait lentement et péniblement, se rattrapant au mur quand il sentait ses jambes s'affaisser sous son poids. Ukitake cracha à nouveau un peu de son fluide vital. Sa respiration devint saccadée, sa tête se mit à tourner, tout devint flou autour lui et ses genoux se dérobèrent. Avant même qu'il ne heurte le sol, il perdit conscience.

Isane et Kiyone discutaient en parcourant les couloirs de la treizième division.

« Tu devrais être moins timide Isane, je crois que Kira t'aime bien.

-Kira-Fukutaicho ? Non, il préfère Hinamori-San.

-Mais non je te-

-Oh MON DIEU ! Capitaine Ukitake ! »

La grande jeune femme se précipita vers le corps inanimé du capitaine.

« Je lance la procédure de réanimation ! Kiyone, va chercher Unohana-Taicho ! TOUT DE SUITE ! »

La plus petite partit en courant tandis que la plus grande joignait ses mains au-dessus d'Ukitake.

Pendant trois minutes elle resta immobile, trois minutes qui lui semblèrent être des heures, trois minutes au terme desquelles son salut arriva. Son salut avait une tresse, de grands yeux bleu nuit, une peau pâle et s'appelait Unohana Retsu.

« Merci Isane, tu as été parfaite…Maintenant nous allons le soulever. A trois : un, deux…trois ! »

Les deux femmes soulevèrent Ukitake et se rendirent à la quatrième division. L'homme fut déposé sur un lit et Unohana se mit au travail.

« Alors ? Comment va-t-il ? S'enquit Kyoraku qui arrivait, une demi-heure plus tard.

-Il va mieux…Mieux que quand Isane l'a trouvé dans le couloir…

-Il est réveillé ?

-Non, pas encore, mais tu peux entrer Shunsui.

-merci Retsu. »

Le capitaine aux cheveux châtains enleva son chapeau et entra dans la pièce suivit de Nanao.

« Laissez passer ! Laissez passer ! Unohana! Cria une voix.

-Tomoharu-San !

-Shukubo est dans les vap' ! Annonça joyeusement la blonde. Hinamori lui a dit qu'Ukitake était ici à cause de sa maladie et Pouf !La v'là partit chez les pommiers!

-Je vois…Vous n'avez pas essayé de la réveiller ?

-Oh si, c'est fait, elle arrive…

-Alors pourquoi m'avez-vous interpellée de la sorte ?

-Pour réserver un lit, je lui ai mis une tarte et elle veut me tuer… J'aurais dû lui demander d'en cueillir…

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Des pommes, pour faire une tarte ! »

Unohana retint un soupir.

_Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter des blagues pareilles ?!_

« Retsu… Puis-je savoir où se trouve Juushiro ?

-Kasumi, vous vous sentez bien ?

-oui, oui…ce n'était qu'un évanouissement !

-Très bien, comme vous voudrez mais si vous vous sentez mal, venez immédiatement me trouver.

-Hai Retsu-San ! Toi Kiyoko, tu ne paies rien pour attendre ! »

La brune allait pénétrer dans la chambre quand elle se cogna contre Nanao.

« Gomen Taicho ! J'allais prévenir Unohana-Taicho du réveil d'Ukitake-Taicho!

-Très bien, allez-y Ise-Fukutaicho-San. Shunsui est à l'intérieur ?

-Oui. »

La jeune femme partit accomplir son devoir. Kasumi entra dans la pièce et s'approcha du lit.

« Juushiro, est-ce que vous allez mieux ?

-Je suis désolé pour notre promenade Kasumi…

-Je vais vous laisser… »

Kyoraku sortit.

« Votre santé est plus important qu'une promenade Juushiro…Et puis nous pourrons la faire un autre jour.

-Vous pourriez la faire avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

-NON !....excusez-moi mais je n'en ai pas envie…

-Pourquoi Kasumi ?

-Parce que, je…

* * *

**Yuna: J'ai l'impression que mes chapitres s'allongent!**

**Kyoraku: Pourquoi je me fais taper?**

**Yuna: Désolée Shun-Kun!**

**Nanao: C'est mon Shun-kun!**

**Yuna: Désolée! En plus moi je préfère Juu-kun ^^**

**Kiyoko: 'tain! C'est quoi cette blague merdique!**

**Yuna: Désolée!**

**Hanae: Tu devrais enrichir ton vocabulaire...**

**Yuna: Chut... Il est 23:45! 'faut que j'aille me coucher!**

**Reviews?**


	10. 9:Opération récupération et autres

**Auteur : Yuna Asakura (moi quoi) et la voix dans sa tête Hanae (qui est aussi son zanpakuto dans des histoires)**

**Rating : K+ **

**Pairing : Vous verrez…**

**Disclaimer : Tout est à Tite Kubo, à part Kiyoko Tomoharu et Kasumi Mugetsu.**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 9:Opération Récupération et autres dialogues.**

_-Pourquoi Kasumi ?_

_-Parce que, je…je vous…_

-Vous me ?

-Je vous… C'est difficile à avouer Juushiro… Je vous aime… »

L'homme aux cheveux blancs leva lentement les yeux vers Kasumi qui triturait nerveusement ses manches. Yamamoto s'écria.

« Juushiro ! Tu nous as fais peur…

-Encore, ajouta doucement Kiyone.

-Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi et merci Retsu, j'ai bien cru que c'était la fin…

-C'est Isane qu'il faut remercier… »

_Il pense toujours que c'est la fin…Pauvre enfant._

La capitaine de la cinquième division tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Venez me voir si quelque chose ne va pas Kasumi, prévint Unohana.

-D'accord Retsu-San, répondit-elle d'une voix faible. »

L a brune sortit à grands pas sans même se retourner.

« Pourquoi aurait-elle des problèmes ? demanda Juushiro quelque peu retourné.

-Rien de bien méchant, elle a-

-Miss brumeuse est partit dans les brumes ! »

_Encore ?! Je vais finir par lui prescrire des calmants si elle continue comme ça !_

« Pardon ?

-'Tain mais vous pigez vraiment que dalle ! Kasumi s'est évanouie ! A cause de vous d'ailleurs !

-Ne devriez-vous aller la voir ? S'enquit Unohana en prenant sans le vouloir son air le plus terrifiant.»

Kiyoko quitta la pièce en hurlant de peur. Unohana prit un air étonné et se dit à haute voix :

« Et bien c'est étrange, elle a agit comme si elle avait vu un monstre ! »

Ukitake déglutit et Kiyone sortit de sa cachette – Alias derrière Isane.

« Hé ! Juu-kun ! Tu vas mieux à ce que je vois !

-Shunsui arrête de parler si fort, c'est un hôpital !

-Oui Nanao-Chan. »

_Alors ça si ce n'est pas de l'obéissance !_songea Yamamoto.

« A cause de moi ? Kasumi s'est… A cause de moi ?

-Elle a été choquée, rien de grave, le rassura Shunsui. Si ça c'est pas de l'amour ! ajouta-t-il en riant. »

_Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu as raison Shunsui._

« Alors Kasumi ? T'avais l'air bizarre quand tu es sortie de la chambre…

-je lui ai dit…murmura la brune. J'ai dit à Juushiro que je l'aimais…

-Et ?

-Baka ! Retsu et les autres sont arrivés juste après !

-T'es triste alors ?

-Non ! Je suis frustrée…

-T'attendais une réaction ?

-Oui…Et c'est quoi ça ?! Va t'occuper d'Hisagi !

-C'est mesquin… Mais comme tu voudras… »

Gin Ichimaru présidait une étrange assemblée…Composée de Sales sacs à vin, comme dirait notre Little Bee. Hisagi et Kiyoko manquaient à l'appel, mais peu importe, le but principal de Gin était foutre le bordel chez les Kuchiki, celui des autres étaient de récupérer le Saké.

« Vous avez tous compris ?

-Oui mais pourquoi c'est moi qui dois occuper Kuchiki-Taicho ?

-Parce que ,Abarai, Byakuya ne succombera pas aux charmes de Ran-Chan… Et les autres vous êtes trop enfin, pas assez '' Noble'' pour être digne d'attention. Moi également.

-Pardon, mais comment je vais faire moi ?

-Débrouille-toi ! Mais occupe-le !

-Je me demandais si la vice-capitaine de la onzième ne pourrait faire à ma place ?

-Yachiru ! Bonne idée ! Madarame, Abarai et Yachiru vous vous occupez du coincé. (NDA : Le Byby d'une personne ^^'') Et les autres aux sous-sols ! »

Byakuya Kuchiki se dit qu'il avait de la chance… Il était noble, il était admiré, il était beau. Personne n'oserait le déranger en ce milieu d'après-midi. C'est que Byakuya Kuchiki se disait avant qu'un O.V.N.I. rose atterrisse devant lui. Cet objet volant non-identifié s'avérait être la mignonne/chiante vice-capitaine de la onzième division, et si elle était dans le coin, cela voulait dire que son capitaine y était aussi.

Mais le grand Kenpachi était occupé à…autre chose…

Alors Yachiru avait été confiée à ses-tontons-d'adoption-bien-obligés-de-la-surveiller ou Ikkaku Madarame et Yumichika. Les deux acolytes couraient dans le manoir à sa recherche poursuivit par un Renji Abarai plutôt content de son idée.

« Byakushiii ! »

« Orchidée à Argent : La voie est libre, je répète la voie est libre, dit Matsumoto en appuyant sur l'écouteur qu'elle avait dans l'oreille.

-Argent à Orchidée : Nous y allons, reste en position. Argent à Yakuza : Surveillez l'entrée des sous-sols.

-C'est quoi ce surnom ?!

-Orchidée à yakuza : Exécute les ordres et parle comme nous, c'est classe !

-ok…Yakuza à Argent : c'est quoi ce surnom ?

-Argent à Yakuza : ça vous ressemble ! »

Gin et Shunsui pénétrèrent dans les sous-sols. Pas loin de là Byakuya était aux prises avec Yachiru.

« Byakushi ! Je veux des bonbons !

-Je n'en ai plus Kusajishi-Fukutaicho … Où est votre capitaine ?

-Ken-chan ? Ken-chan il est avec Hana-chan !

-_Miséricorde…_Et qui s'occupait de vous avant que vous ne veniez ici ?

-La boule de Pachinko et Plume-Chika ! Mais ils étaient trop lents, alors je suis venue voir Byakushiiii ! JE VEUX DES BONBONS !!!!!!

-Je n'en ai plus…

-Fukutaicho ? Criait une voix. Où êtes-vous ?

-KUSAJISHI ! Beuglait une autre.

-Ne cri pas si fort Ikkaku, c'est laid…

-ARRÊTEZ ! SI LE CAPITAINE VOUS CHOPPE VOUS ÊTES MORTS !!!

-Oui et nous si on retrouve pas la vice-capitaine…

-Renji, puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici avec…eux ?demanda alors Byakuya en sortant dans le couloir.

-Euh…Ikkaku et Yumichika cherchent Yachiru et j'essayais de les empêcher de faire n'importe quoi dans votre manoir… Mais on y aller maintenant… »

Yachiru sauta sur la tête d'Ikkaku.

« Orchidée à Argent : Comment ça se passe ?

-Argent à Orchidée : Nous les avons remontées des sous-sols. Rejoins-nous.

-Orchidée à Argent : Ok !

-Argent aux roi des babouins : Ramène-toi ! Argent à boule de Pachinko : Ne suivez pas le roi des babouins. »

Renji s'enfuit en courant, rejoignant les autres et leur apportant son aide pour rapatrier le Saké.

« Mon Saké ! s'écria Kiyoko en voyant Renji approcher avec une cargaison de bouteille. »

Byakuya Kuchiki poursuivait calmement Yachiru et les deux autres qui ne manquaient pas de casser les vases qui trainaient, renverser les servantes, passer à travers les murs,…

« Argent à Boule de Pachinko : Vous pouvez vous retirer, opération terminée. »

A l'entende de ses mots, Ikkaku attrapa Yachiru et changea brusquement de direction entraînant Yumichika dans son sillage.

Le noble ne prit même pas la peine de les suivre et analysa les dégâts d'un œil inexpressif.

« Remettez ce tableau en place, déclara-t-il simplement. »

La soirée ainsi que la nuit qui suivit fut mémorable et agitée. Entre les ébats de Gin et Rangiku, Shunsui qui était monté sur le toit clamant haut et fort son amour pour Nanao à tout le Seireitei, les chansons peu catholiques d'Ikkaku que reprenaient en cœur Iba et Renji, les shinigamis ne dormirent que très peu.

« His'gi ! J'aimerai t' parler !

-Et bin,parlez… »

Kiyoko attira le brun à l'écart.

« 'Vais pas y'aller par quat'ch'mins ! Tu m'plais His'gi ! J't'aime ! »

Telle fut la déclaration de Kiyoko Tomoharu à son vice-capitaine. Pas très romantique n'est-ce pas ? Surtout quand on sait qu'après tout a déraillé. Shunsui est tombé du toit, atterrissant sur Hisagi, soudainement, Kiyoko eut une subite envie de vomir et elle décida de traîner à la quatrième, où elle passa finalement la nuit. Shunsui y était aussi tandis qu'Hisagi avait disparu.

Le lendemain, tout le Seireitei put suivre la manière dont Nanao enguirlanda son capitaine.

Tout cela, bien sur, sous l'œil de Yamamoto…

* * *

**Yuna:...**

**Hanae: Elle dort...**

**Yuna: Non, j'écoute cette vieille chanson "Girl for all seasons" tirée de Grease...C'est tellement...enrichissant ^^" Courage Kasu-Chan! Hé! Ret-Chan qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Kenpachi?**

**Retsu: Je ne peux pas vous répondre...**

**Yuna: Pourquoi?**

**Retsu: Sinon, je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous suprimer après...Bonne Nuit!^^**

**Yuna: Gloups! Kiyo-chan a raison, elle est effrayante... Yachiru-Chan!!!! J'ai des bonbons!!!!**

**Yachiru: Youhou! Merci Na-Chan, t'es la plus mieux!**

**Hanae: La meilleur...Mais je te pardonne, t'es vraiment trop mignonne.**

**Yachiru: Merci Nae-Chan.**

**Elle fait son sourire Trop chou.**

**Hanae et Yuna: KAWAIIII!**

**Reviews?**


	11. 10: Les prisonniers

**Auteur : Yuna Asakura (moi quoi) et la voix dans sa tête Hanae (qui est aussi son zanpakuto dans des histoires)**

**Rating : K+ **

**Pairing : Aha! Et Non! Il n'y aura pas D'IchiRuki!**

**Disclaimer : Tout est à Tite Kubo, à part Kiyoko Tomoharu et Kasumi.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10:Les prisonniers. **

Kiyoko Tomoharu ouvrit difficilement ses grands yeux anthracite. La lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux, pourtant tirés, de la chambre où elle se trouvait, lui brûla les yeux.

« Vous êtes réveillée Tomoharu-Taicho… »

La voix douce d'Unohana résonna dans sa tête.

« Aie ! Grogna-elle. Parlez moins fort !

-Vous subissez, tout comme Shunsui, le contrecoup de l'alcool…

-Et Hisagi ?

-Hisagi-Fukutaicho n'est pas venu ici…

-ah… Est-ce que je peux m'en aller ?

-Si vous le souhaitez… Mais je vous recommanderai d'éviter de boire à nouveau.

-Merci Unohana ! »

La blonde partit en courant.

« Retsu-chaaan, gémit Kyoraku. Je peux rester, j'ai trop maaal »

Unohana esquissa un sourire.

« Bien sur, Shunsui… »

Le vieil homme zappa.

Des shinigamis chuchotaient. La jeune vice-capitaine de la cinquième division arriva derrière eux.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, mais elle est comme ça depuis qu'elle est arrivée, murmurait la petite et menue jeune femme aux cheveux châtains.

-J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave… souffla la blonde, svelte et élancée.

-Bof ! Elle s'en remettra ! Lâcha la brune, plus forte que les ses compagnes, avec un baillement.

-Au lieu de discutailler, vous n'auriez pas du travail à accomplir ? demanda Hinamori.

-Oups ! Gomen Fukutaicho, on y va tout de suite. »

Les trois commères s'en furent.

« Ohayo gozaimasu Taicho ! claironna Hinamori en entrant. Ogenki desu ka ?

-Bien…merci et toi Hinamori ? Lui répondit sa capitaine en forçant un sourire.

-Très bien ! »

Hinamori ne remarqua pas le pauvre sourire de Kasumi et son air fatigué. La plus jeune s'assit à son bureau en chantonant. La plus âgée se retourna vers la fenêtre.

_Hihi ! Elle cherche Ukitake-Taicho ! J'espère qu'il va bien…_

Comme rien d'intéressant ne se passait, Yamamoto changea à nouveau.

Le bureau du capitaine Kuchiki était vide…étrange…

Ses doigts jouèrent sur les boutons, il s'avéra être la même chose à la deuxième division.

Le capitaine de la treizième tournait en rond dans son bureau. Gin dormait sur son bureau caché par une pile de documents. Shunsui dormait mais Nanao ne tarda pas à venir lui hurler dessus.

Kiyoko cherchait activement son vice-capitaine, sans pour autant se souvenir de la nuit qu'elle venait de passer.

Dans une cellule de la deuxième division, le jeune brun en question ouvrait les yeux, les cachant des moindres filaments de lumière pour ne pas blesser sa tête déjà douloureuse. Soudain, il reçu un coup de poing dans le visage. Il se tourna vivement vers le propriétaire de la main et il vit…Renji Abarai s'étirer en baillant bruyamment. Le brun se remit debout et marcha sur quelque chose qui hurla de douleur. C'était Iba et plus loin, son crâne luisant grâce aux rares rayons de soleil, Il y avait Ikkaku.

« On est où là ? demanda Renji.

-Je crois qu'on est…

-Vous êtes à la deuxième division. Répondit une voix féminine.

-SoiFon-Taicho ?! S'exclama Iba.

-Finalement, c'est que nous aurions dû faire depuis le début, reprit une voix glaciale.

-Taicho, pourquoi on est ici ?

-Vous nous empêchez de dormir en faisant des fêtes… commença SoiFon. Mais vous enlever votre Saké n'a pas suffit.

-C'était vous ?!S'étrangla Hisagi.

-Ouais…mais quelqu'un nous a balancé et vous êtes venus le chercher… Alors, c'était notre second plan… Vous enfermer.

-Bien sur, il manque vos fournisseurs… fit remarquer Byakuya.

-Mais si ils sont seuls, peut-être qu'ils arrêteront de chanter jusqu'à quatre heures du matin… Bonne fin de journée messieurs. »

Les deux capitaines s'éloignèrent de la cellule et disparurent malgré les cris des prisonniers.

« Tu crois qu'on peut défoncer les barreaux à coups de zanpakuto ? S'enquit Ikkaku.

-Je pense pas et regarde, ils nous on prit nos zanpakutos. »

Les armes étaient là, à quelques mètres. Si proches mais si insaisissables.

« Et avec un sort de Kido ? suggéra Iba.

-On est dans une cellule de la deuxième je te rappelle. »

A la treizième, Ukitake tournait toujours en rond. Kiyone Kotetsu et Sentaro Kotsubaki regardaient ce manège.

« On devrait intervenir, il va finir par avoir la tête qui tourne, fit Kiyone.

-C'est que j'allais dire !

-N'importe quoi, tu n'y pensais même pas !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si ! »

Juushiro entendit la dispute de ses troisièmes sièges mais il n'y fit rien, il avait l'habitude. Et quelque chose de plus sérieux occupait ses pensées.

« Ukitake-Taicho ?appela une voix hésitante derrière la porte. C'est Isane-Fukutaicho.

-Entrez, Isane. »

La porte coulissa et la grande jeune femme entra.

« Unohana-Taicho m'a chargé de vous apporter votre nouveau traitement.

-Merci Isane et remerciez également Retsu de ma part.

-Hai, Taicho. »

Puis ce fut Kiyoko qui débarqua en demandant s'il avait vu son vice-capitaine, il répondit que non.

Toc, toc, toc, toc… Quatre coups légers retentirent un peu plus tard, le tirant de ses pensées.

« Entrez … ordonna-t-il sans relever la tête.

-Juushiro, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas… »

Ukitake releva si rapidement la tête qu'il en eut mal.

« Absolument pas, Kasumi !

-Tant mieux… Je voulais vous parler de… de ce que je vous ai dit Hier.

-Je…

-Oubliez, oubliez…

-Mais Kasumi…

-Oubliez ! »

La brune ressortit le plus vite possible.

« Les femmes c'est trop compliqué ! Et pourquoi, elles ne me laissent jamais parler !

-Kotsubaki, je crois que le Taicho est devenu fou, glissa Kiyone à Sentaro.

-C'est sûrement de ta faute.

-Non, la tienne !

-La tienne !

-La tienne !

-La tienne !

-La tienne !

-La tienne !»

Kiyoko cherchait toujours et dans sa cellule, Hisagi commençait à se souvenir de sa nuit.

« Hein ?! S'exclama-t-il au bout d'un moment. Elle est amoureuse de moi alors ?! Pourquoi, ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de truc. Hinamori est beaucoup plus gentille.

_-Mais ta capitaine est plus forte qu'Hinamori ! Lui dit une voix. _

-La ferme Kazeshini ! C'est toi qui t'intéresse à la force, parce que tu ne penses qu'à tuer.

-Euh…Hisagi, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Je m'engueule avec mon zanpakuto !

_-Je te rappelle que je partage ton esprit Hisagi, je sais très bien que tu meurs d'envie de mieux la connaître. Et je sais aussi que tu adores son mauvais caractère._

-N'importe quoi !

_-Et je t'ai surpris en train de l'observer…_

-Ouais et alors ?! Ça prouve rien !

_-Comme tu voudras mais j'entends ton cœur qui bat…_

-Oh La ferme !

-TOI AUSSI LA FERME ! Beuglèrent les trois autres occupants de la pièce. »

Notre papy préféré ne comprenait pas grand-chose au monologue d'Hisagi.

« Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour pouvoir lire dans leurs esprits ! »

En surface, la blonde défonceuse de porte avait encore frappé… Elle avait repéré le reiatsu de son lieutenant et la malheureuse porte de SoiFon venait d'atterrir par terre.

« 'lut SoiFon… T'aurais pas vu mon vice-capitaine ?

-Non… Par contre j'ai vu ma porte s'écraser par terre.

-Ah ouais…désolée pour ça… Je pense que tu mens.

-Tu penses maintenant, étrange…

-Tu sais que tu irais bien avec ce coincé de Kuchiki. Mesdames et Messieurs nous vous annonçons le mariage des Capitaines Je-suis-meilleur-que-toi et Je-suis-arrogante-parce-que-t'es-nul.

-Très drôle Tomoharu.

-Je sais, merci. Dis-moi où est Hisagi, maintenant qu'on s'est amusé.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée.

-Je ressens pourtant son reiatsu. »

SoiFon eut l'air contrarié et finalement elle reprit :

« Si je te le rend, tu dois promettre de ne plus faire de fête.

-Dans tes rêves !

-Le problème c'est que je ne peux plus en faire, vous m'empêchez de dormir.

- Très spirituel !

-Très bien, je le garde alors.

-Bon, pas de fête les Lundi, Mardi, Jeudi et Dimanche soirs, ça te va ?

-Moui, mais je veux être invitée à au moins deux par semaine.

-Parfait, file-moi Hisagi maintenant. »

La capitaine de la deuxième division descendit donc, Kiyoko sur les talons.

« J'arrive, reculez-vous. Hisagi, tu peux sortir, j'ai passé un accord avec ta capitaine.

-Merci ! Merci Capitaine !

-Et nous alors ?

-Vous ? Vous restez ici. »

Les gradés de la neuvième laissèrent donc Iba, Ikkaku et Renji dans leur prison.

« J'ai bien réfléchi, Capitaine, commença Hisagi en arrivant à la neuvième division.

-Oui et à quoi ?

-A ce que vous m'avez avoué hier soir…

-Hisagi, je m-

-Laissez-moi parler ! Donc, j'ai réfléchi et mon idiot de zanpakuto, qui s'amuse beaucoup trop quand il y a du sang qui gicle, soit dit en passant, m'a ouvert les yeux sur ça… Je vous aime aussi Capitaine.

-Hein ?! Je… Je t'ai avoué ça hier soir ?!

-Euh…oui…Capitaine, est-ce que ça va ?

-Ouais, ouais. »

Kiyoko enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

« Moi qui avais décidé d'être délicate ! C'était sûrement à cause de l'alcool…

-Capitaine, vous êtes vraiment sûre que ça va ?s'enquit Hisagi en posant une main sur son épaule. »

La blonde releva lentement la tête.

« Je… »

Hisagi la regarda dans les yeux, elle semblait presque faible. Mais progressivement une lueur malicieuse les teinta et la seconde d'après, le brun était par terre écrasé par sa capitaine. Cette dernière ne bougeait pas, elle se contentait de le serrer dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime Hisagi, chuchota-t-elle. »

Le vice-capitaine sourit.

L'ancêtre préféra finir sa journée TV sur cette scène.

Mais dans leur cellule, Iba, Renji et Ikkaku hurlaient toujours.

« Taicho, j'entends des cris, pas vous ?

-Tu dois rêver Ōmaeda… »

* * *

**Yuna:Qu'est-ce que je l'adore SoiFon!**

**SoiFon: Merci ^^**

**Ukitake: Je peux savoir pourquoi, je me fais toujours couper la parole?**

**Yuna:Gomen Juu-Kun Mais c'est comme ça ^^" Je t'adore quand même!**

**Hanae: En faite, tu adores beaucoup de monde...**

**Yuna: Oui ^^" Il y a Juu-Kun, Ret-Chan, Soi-Chan, Shun-kun, Nanao, Yachiru, Shiro-Chan, Rangiku, Ura-**

**Hanae: STOOOOOP! Dans ce Chapitre, il y a un petit clin d'oeil à Videl, Jioon et l'auteure.**

**Yuna: Et ouiiii!**

**Reviews? Après ce blablatage inintéressant.**


	12. 11: Aishiteiru

**Auteur : Yuna Asakura (moi quoi) et la voix dans sa tête Hanae (qui est aussi son zanpakuto dans des histoires)**

**Rating : K+ **

**Pairing : KenUno/NanaShun/ShuuKiyo/JuuKasu**

**Disclaimer : Tout est à Tite Kubo, à part Kiyoko Tomoharu et Kasumi. Sinon je ne serais pas là en train d'écrire.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 11:** **Aishiteiru**

Ce matin là Yamamoto, se disait que ses vacances commençaient à l'ennuyer fermement et il avait déjà commencé une liste-vengeance tout en regardant Kasumi qui pétait un câble dans son bureau.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormir et en ce moment elle ressemblait plus à un zombie qu'à un capitaine respecté du Gotei 13.

La paperasse se faisant rare, en ce temps de paix, elle avait gentiment congédié Hinamori. Elle finit de remplir le dernier formulaire et inévitablement, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Juushiro.

« AH ! Arrête de penser à ça !

_-Si tu y penses, c'est pour une bonne raison Kasumi-Nushi …_

-Cela faisait longtemps, Hoshihime… Tu t'es tue pendant tellement longtemps que je me demandais si je ne t'avais pas perdu...

_-Ca fait toujours plaisir…Et pour ton information, j'observais !_

-A la bonne heure ! Tu observais… Et quoi donc ?

_-Cette explosion, lorsque cet homme, Juushiro Ukitake t'approchais. Ta déception, ensuite et pour finir, ta lâcheté._

-Je ne suis pas une lâche !

_-Excuse-moi, Kasumi-Nushi, mais j'ai le devoir de te contredire._

-Et pourquoi ?!

_-Tu as été lâche, au lieu d'attendre que lui te dévoile ses sentiments, tu as voulu éviter d'être blessée… Pour moi c'est de lâcheté et rien d'autre !_

-Mais…

_-Pas de mais ! Admets-le !_

-Comme tu voudras, je suis une lâche…

_-Parfait ! Je m'en vais !_

-Attend, Hoshihime, tu ne pourrais pas…m'aider ?

_-Moi, te donner de l'aide ? Je ne peux rien faire pour toi, c'est connu, je n'ai aucune expérience… _

-Mais…

-_Tout ce que je peux de dire, c'est que tu es tellement heureuse quand il te parle que ça en devient euphorisant pour moi… Bonne chance Kasumi-Nushi…_

-Merci Hoshihime.»

Pour lui, elle se parlait à elle-même et perdait donc la tête. Et qui pouvait bien être cette Hoshihime ?

« En même temps, ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup…»

Elle tomba, la tête dans ses bras et geignit :

« Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi je lui ai dis d'oublier ?! Maintenant, il m'adressera même plus la parole ! »

Et pour couronner le tout, il se mit à pleuvoir.

La paperasse venait donc à manquer et Kasumi serait incapable de se concentrer s'il y en avait à faire.

Elle sortit donc sous la pluie…

A la treizième, un débat animé avait lieu dans le bureau d'Ukitake, l'opposant à ses troisièmes sièges.

« Je vais juste voir Unohana-Taicho !

-Pas sous cette pluie !

-J'ai quelque chose à régler avec elle !

-Vous allez être malade ! Siffla Kiyone.

-Mais justement, ça à avoir avec mes médicaments ! Et Puis c'est moi le capitaine ici ! C'est moi qui décide non ?!

-Euh…oui, capitaine, excusez-moi…

-et moi aussi Capitaine…

-Je sais bien que vous vous souciez de ma santé, mais si je vous dis que ça va, ça va !

-Hai…Gomen… »

L'homme aux cheveux blancs sortit et alla donc à la quatrième division.

Unohana Retsu prenait un thé tout en observant la pluie qui suintait sur les fenêtres de son bureau.

Toc Toc ! Les deux petits coups presque hésitant lui firent tourner la tête .

« Entrez…

-Ukitake-Taicho veut vous voir…

-Et bien, fait le entrer Isane…

-Hai !

-Bonjour Retsu-Sempai, Comment vas-tu ?

-Assez bien, je dois dire…Il n'y a que cette pluie qui soit triste… Et toi Juushiro ?

-Bien…

-Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? Ton nouveau traitement te convient-il ?

-Justement, c'est à propos de ça… Comment dire quand je les prends, je ne sens plus rien… Mais après je me sens mieux.

-C'est le but, diminuer la douleur…

-Je sais bien mais je ne sens vraiment plus rien…

-Je vais arranger ça… Veux-tu prendre un thé avec moi ?

-Merci Retsu-Sempai. »

Il s'installa face à la douce capitaine. Le thé fut servit et ils burent dans un calme olympien.

Unohana se retourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre. Elle plissa ses beaux yeux bleus et eut une moue réprobatrice.

« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche Retsu-Sempai ?

-Il y a quelqu'un dehors, sous la pluie… et je crois bien que c'est…Kasumi ! Je vais aller la chercher, tu m'attends, je reviens… »

La porte claqua.

« Juushiro ? »

Mais l'homme aux cheveux blancs étaient déjà partit sous la pluie.

« Il va être malade…murmura la brune à la longue tresse. »

Kasumi avait le visage vers le ciel, la pluie tombait sur son visage, son chignon n'était plus et ses cheveux pendaient tristement dans son dos. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Ah ! »

Elle se retourna en une demi-seconde en tirant son arme de son fourreau. Juushiro se retrouva donc avec une lame de katana sous la gorge.

« Euh… Vous avez d'excellents reflexes Kasumi…commenta-t-il.

-Oh ! Excusez-moi Juushiro… je…merci… Mais vous allez attraper froid et Retsu-San ne va pas être très contente…

-Et vous alors ?

-Moi, j'ai une bonne constitution.

-Tellement bonne, que vous vous évanouissez lorsque j'ai un malaise.

-Ça n'a aucun rapport avec ma constitution, répondit-elle en levant les sourcils.

-Venez rentrons, je suis sûr que Retsu-Sempai nous attend avec du thé et des couvertures.

-Je vais rentrer chez moi plutôt…Je ne dois pas rester avec vous, ça… »

Elle baissa la tête.

« Je ne me sentirai pas bien vis-à-vis de vous, à cause de mes sentiments… et je suis incapable de les mettre de côté… »

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues se mêlant à la pluie.

« Kasumi, vous pleurez ?

-non, pas du tout, réussit-elle à articuler entre deux sanglots.

-Kasumi… »

Elle commença à partir mais il saisit son poignet.

« Laissez-moi partir.

-Laissez-moi parler, alors… Lorsque vous m'avez dit que vous m'aim-

-Laissez-moi ! Je ne veux pas sa- »

Ukitake en ayant assez que l'on ne lui laisse jamais finir ses phrases, l'avait attrapée et la serrait dans ses bras.

« Pleurez, si vous le voulez mais faites le contre moi…

-Pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle.

-Parce que Aishiteiru… »

Une main s'accrocha à son shikahuso.

« Gomen… »

De son bureau avait vu la scène en entier, et elle avait deviné certains mots. Evidemment, quand Juushiro et Kasumi la rejoindraient, elle fera comme si elle n'avait rien vu, mais ils devineront qu'elle a compris et sans faire de commentaires elle leur offrira du thé et des linges pour les sécher.

« Arigato Retsu-Sempai/Retsu-San.

-De rien… Kasumi-San vous devriez éviter de traîner sous la pluie comme ça, vous allez tomber malade ! avertit Unohana. Et vous Juushiro, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?! Vous savez que vous avez la santé fragile et vous sortez comme ça. »

Elle leur jeta un petit regard sévère. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils baissèrent la tête en disant :

« Promis on ne le fera plus Okaasan. »

Un sourire amusé passa sur les lèvres de la doctoresse. Une tornade rose arriva dans le bureau.

« Hana-chaaaaaan ! Je trouve plus Boule de Pachinko ! Et Chika-Plume il sait pas où il est…

-oh ! Et bien je ne sais où il est…

-Hana-chaaan ! Je veux Pachinkooooo !

-Nous le retrouverons, Yachiru-Chan.

-Promis ?

-Promis ! »

Yachiru regarda Unohana et lui fit le sourire le plus mignon que la terre entière n'ai jamais vu.

« Arigato… Hana, Okaasan»

Yachiru déposa un petit baiser mouillé sur la joue d'Unohana et la pluie s'arrêta…

* * *

**Yuna: Okaasan veut dire maman/mère**

**Hanae: Nushi maître/propriétaire et Aishiteiru, je t'aime.**

**Yuna: Bonne nuit et bonne rentrée ^^**


	13. 12: Le début de la fin

**Auteur : Yuna Asakura**

**Rating : K+ **

**Pairing : NanShun, KasuJuu, KiyoShuu, RetKen.**

**Disclaimer : Tout est à Tite Kubo, à part Kiyoko Tomoharu et Kasumi Mugetsu.**

**NDA: Veuillez m'excuser de la nullité de ce chapitre U.U Je vous informe par ailleurs que c'est probablement l'avant-dernier Chapitre (Parce que j'ai déjà écris la fin de la fin...)**

**Après, j'ai plusieurs options ensuite: 1) Je finis cette fic et je commence mon projet de fic HitsuSoi**

**2) Je finis cette fic et je mets la fiction que j'ai commencé sur skyrock ici.**

* * *

**Chapitre 12:Le début de la fin** **(Ou l'Alpha de l'Omega)**

Les valises de Yamamoto – qui n'avaient pas vraiment été défaites – étaient prêtes pour le départ qui aurait lieu dans deux jours. Il avait également prévu de passer son dernier jour sans espionner ses collègues.

C'est donc avec une extrême lenteur qui alluma l'écran situé en face de lui et qu'il se laissa tomber dans son cher fauteuil.

« Vous êtes sûre que c'est une bonne idée Unohana-Taicho ?

-Absolument Isane… rien de tel qu'un pique-nique pour détendre nos amis… Ils sont encore plus fatigués que lorsque Genryūsai-San est là. Par ailleurs, Isane, pourrais-tu te débrouiller toute seule aujourd'hui ? Pour la division je veux dire ?

-Mais Unohana-Taicho… Je n'y arriverai jamais toute seule !

-Il n'y a que très peu de blessés et j'ai donné ma parole à Yachiru-Fukutaicho de l'aider à retrouver Madarame-San… Et je te fais entièrement confiance, ajouta-t-elle. »

Isane sembla se reprendre et hocha la tête avec détermination.

Dans leur geôle, Iba et Renji perdaient espoir alors qu'Ikkaku leur contait ses mille et un combats.

« Et alors là tu vois, j'ai-

-Tu es apparu derrière le type et tu l'as transpercé, finirent les deux autres sur un ton monocorde.

-Ouais ! C'était génial et la tête qu'il a fait ! Et je vous ai déjà raconté ma rencontre avec Zaraki-Taicho ?

-Oui…fit Iba d'une voix lugubre.

-Au moins dix-huit fois déjà… compléta Abarai. »

A la onzième, Yumichika et Yachiru attendaient Unohana, qui ne tarda pas à les rejoindre.

« Hana-chan !

-Ohayo Yachiru-chan, Ohayo Ayasegawa-san.

-Bonjour Unohana-Taicho…

-On va retrouver Pachinko dis ?!

-Bien sur Yachiru-chan, comme je te l'ai promis. Avez-vous réussi à repérer son reiatsu, Ayasegawa-san ? demanda Unohana en se tournant vers le cinquième siège de la onzième division.

-J'ai bien essayé Unohana-Taicho mais je ne l'ai senti qu'une dizaine de secondes et après, il a disparu…

-Je vois… Mais ne détectez-vous pas autre chose ?

-Euh…non…

-C'est exactement ça, les reiatsus du capitaine SoiFon, de son vice-capitaine, de Madarame-san, des vice-capitaines Abarai et Tetsuzaemon, ainsi que quelques autres, sont indétectables.

-Vous voulez dire qu'ils tous au même endroit ?

-Parfaitement et cet endroit est la deuxième division… et c'est également là que nous allons nous rendre. »

A la deuxième division, SoiFon quittait son bureau en lançant à Ōmaeda :

« J'ai deux, trois trucs à régler avec Kuchiki. Je reviens, évite de mettre des miettes partout !

-gnagnamiettespartout…grommela le vice-capitaine.

-J'ai entendu, crétin… »

Ōmaeda soupira bruyamment et se concentra sur son paquet de chips. (Nda : Vous vous y attendiez pas hein ?^^ Il m'fait penser à Choji mais je préfère Choji)

Ses oreilles captèrent de nouveau les cris de ses collègues. Il les chassa de ses pensées, en se disant qu'il devait rêver.

Mais les cris persistèrent, le forçant à se lever et à se diriger vers la source du bruit. Sur ces entrefaites, Unohana, Yachiru ainsi que Yumichika atteignirent la deuxième division.

« Qui est-là ? Demanda Ōmaeda. Vous pouvez pas vous taire !

-Ah ! Ōmaeda, tu veux pas nous sortir de là ?

-D'accord… »

Le vice-capitaine idiot de la deuxième semblait près à libérer ses collègues mais soudain il se ravisa et posa une autre question :

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

-J'vous l'avais dit que ça marcherait pas, siffla Iba entre ses dents.

-Je repose ma question, que faites-vous là ?

-Et bien… C'est que…

-Ōmaeda-Fukutaicho, intervint une voix douce. Puis-je les récupérer ?

-Bien sur, Unohana-Taicho ! C'est que j'allais faire…héhé ! Allez, vous êtes libres mes très chers collègues. »

Ōmaeda, conscient que s'il ne le faisait pas, il aurait des problèmes avec Unohana ; mais d'un autre côté, si sa capitaine avec une bonne raison de les enfermer, il courrait également des risques ; il s'exécuta donc en réprimant les sueurs froides que lui donnait le sourire d'Unohana.

« PACHINKOOOOOO ! Beugla Yachiru en sautant sur son crâne.

-Su-per… grogna Ikkaku. »

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers la sortie. Parvenu dehors, Iba s'inclina devant Unohana puis partit vers sa division.

« Merci Capitaine Unohana !

-De rien Abarai-Fukutaicho. Vous devriez vous préparer avant le pique-nique de ce midi.

-Ouais ! Tu sens pas bon Ananas et toi aussi Boule de Pachinko…

-L'odeur que tu as Ikkaku est vraiment laide.

-La ferme ! Salut Renji !

-Merci encore Capitaine Unohana, et à tout de suite. »

Unohana s'en fut elle aussi et Yachiru perchée sur Ikkaku lança un « Lèche bottes » tonitruant à Renji.

///////////////////////

« Matsumotoooooooooo ! On avait dit pas de Saké !

-Mais Taichoooo…

-MATSUMOTO !

-D'accord, d'accord ! »

Une gigantesque nappe était posée sur l'herbe fraîche et tendre, les gradés (ou pas) papillonnaient autour.

« Voulez-vous un Onigiri, Kuchiki-Taicho ?demanda Kasumi au noble. Ils sont délicieux.

-Hn.

-Vous êtes sur que vous n'en voulez pas ?

-Hn.

-Très bien…Juushiro tu en veux ?

-Avec plaisir. »

Kasumi servit donc Ukitake et elle-même pour ensuite reposer le plat sur la nappe.

« De l'Oyakodon, Kuchiki-Taicho ?s'enquit-elle ensuite. C'est très bon.

-Hn.

-Vous êtes sur ?

-Hn.

-Juushiro ?

-Bien sur. »

Ce dialogue stérile dura et se reproduit une dizaine de fois jusqu'à ce que Kasumi commence à s'énerver.

« J'en ai marre ! Débrouillez-vous Kuchiki ! Et variez vos réponses !

-Hn.

-Baka ! Et toi aussi Juushiro ! Tu m'énerve à sourire comme un imbécile heureux !

-D'accord. »

Kasumi, qui bouillonnait déjà, explosa. Elle prit son assiette et celle de Juushiro pour les renverser sur Byakuya et Ukitake puis elle se leva et partit vers Hinamori. Tandis que les shinigamis riaient de l'allure qu'avaient Byakuya et Juushiro à ce moment.

« Kasu-Chaaan…

-J'aurai dû l'écouter, fit le noble. C'est délicieux. »

Le capitaine aux cheveux blancs lui lança un onigiri, mais Byakuya l'esquiva et la boulette de riz vint s'écraser sur le crâne luisant d'Ikkaku.

« Boule de Pachinko, y'a une tâche sur ton caillou ! »

Ikkaku attrapa la briochette que Yachiru était en train de manger et l'envoya en direction d'Ukitake.

Elle atterrît sur Kasumi qui répliqua en assenant Ukitake qui voulu se venger. Un autre Onigiri tomba sur Kiyoko qui décida de provoquer le plus de personnes possible.

Commença alors une bataille de nourriture au plus grand désespoir d'Ōmaeda qui arborait une bosse toute neuve et un sourire légèrement édenté.

Malencontreusement un morceau de gâteau couvert de crème arriva sur Unohana. Tous se stoppèrent et retinrent leur souffle.

« En plein dans le mille ! s'écria Unohana en envoyant une pâtisserie sur le nez de Shunsui. »

Après la surprise passée, la bataille reprit de plus belle.

Et ce ne fut que lorsque l'astre du jour s'en fut derrière l'Horizon qu'elle s'arrêta.

Les shinigamis épuisés, morts de rire et couverts de nourriture en tout genre se rassirent en attendant la surprise des capitaines Ichimaru, Kyoraku et Unohana.

Juushiro s'approcha tout près de Kasumi et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Hmm…Vanille ! »

Il eut droit à un petit sourire en coin et à un baiser.

« Tu as un drôle de gout Juushiro…

-Chuuut ! Regardez !s'exclama Hinamori en désignant le ciel. Un feu d'artifices. »

* * *

**Merci de votre lecture ^^**

**Reviews =3**


	14. 13:Hero's come back

**Auteur : Yuna Asakura **

**Rating : K+ **

**Pairing : JuuKasu, KiyoShuu, ShunNan, RetKen, GinRan**

**Disclaimer : Tout est à Tite Kubo, à part Kiyoko Tomoharu et Kasumi.**

**Note: Je vous annonce, mes chères lectrices (et lecteurs, même si il n'y en pas je crois) que ce chapitre clôture ma fiction. Il est aussi moins long que les autres U.U**

**Oui, c'est la fin. Je suis plutôt contente, c'est la première fois que j'arrive à finir une fiction ^^"**

**Merci.**

**Yuna**

**PS: Naoko, je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit, mais j'adore les dialogues dans tes reviews^^ **

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :Hero's come back !**

**Le surlendemain**

Le Seireitei était en effervescence. La veille au soir, une inconnue en forme de chat noir, envoyée par une source secrète aux cheveux blonds portant un bonnet à rayures vertes, les avait prévenus du retour de Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni. (Nda : Il est trop long son nom U.U)

Une fête de bienvenue était en préparation ou plutôt elle était prête à l'exception que deux shinigamis, des capitaines pour être précis, très feignants et friands de Saké n'avaient toujours pas fait la banderole censée souhaiter un bon retour au Papy.

« Bon faudrait peut-être qu'on s'y mette…

-Moui…

-Bon on y va alors ?

-d'accord… »

Et ils commencèrent trois heures plus tard, pour se rassoir dix secondes après.

« Elle est bien comme ça ! fit Kiyoko. On l'accroche ?

-Elle est magnifique, Yama-ji va pas être très content mais c'est amusant de l'énerver.

-Exact, allons-y. »

D'un pas de Shunpo, ils furent dans la salle principale de la première division.

« C'est fatiguant, déclara Kyoraku après avoir fixé le grand bandeau de tissu.

-C'est ce que j'allais dire… »

Derrière aux, Ukitake accompagné d'Unohana et de Kasumi fit son entrée.

« Mais ça ne va pas du tout ! s'écria-t-il. Shunsui ! Genryūsai-sensei va tous nous tuer si vous laissez ça là !

-Mais elle est jolie non ? demanda Shunsui d'un air niais.

-Euh…Non.

-T'es méchant Juushiro !

-Capitaine Ukitake ! S'exclama Nanao en entrant dans la salle. Vous n'auriez pas vu mon cap- ah, il est là. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ?! Heureusement que j'avais prévu une banderole de rechange ! C'est l'association des femmes shinigamis qui l'a faite.

-Très bien, parfait. Shunsui tu enlèves cette chose tout de suite et tu accroches l'autre. Le buffet et Byakuya ne devraient pas tarder à arriver et Yamamoto-Dono également. »

Les autres acquiescèrent et Kyoraku s'exécuta.

« IL ARRIVE ! IL ARRIVE ! Beuglèrent Kiyone et Sentaro en arrivant dans la salle. »

Ukitake se précipita hors de la salle, Kyoraku, Nanao, Kiyone, Kiyoko et Sentaro sur ses talons.

Dans la salle, Kasumi et Retsu échangèrent un regard significatif.

« Bonne idée Retsu-San… »

**Devant la porte du Senkaimon**

La silhouette courbée de Yamamoto se dessina dans la lumière.

« Allons nous venger…murmura-t-il »

La lumière s'effaça peu à peu et il put voir tous les gradés rassemblés devant lui.

« BIENVENUE YAMAMOTO-TAICHO !!!!!!

-Oh ! Merci ! Je… Merci beaucoup !

-Attendez, ce n'est pas fini, venez ! L'encouragea Ukitake. »

Il entraîna donc son ancien sensei et tous les autres dans la salle.

Yamamoto découvrit la fête qu'on lui avait préparé avec émotion.

_Finalement, je ne me vengerai peut-être pas_, songea-t-il.

Kasumi s'approcha d'Ukitake et attrapa discrètement sa main.

Le vieil s'émerveilla à la vue du buffet puis leva les yeux vers la banderole tendue au dessus et la lut :

« Le Vieux est revenu ! »

Son reiatsu devint meurtrier.

« Kyoraku Shunsui, Tomoharu Kiyoko, siffla-t-il entre ses (vieilles) dents. »

Le capitaine de la huitième regarda sa collègue de la neuvième avec un sourire idiot et d'un accord commun – plus un shunpo – ils fuirent.

« Nous n'avions pas enlevé cette banderole ? S'enquit Juushiro au bout d'un moment. »

Personne ne lui répondit et un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Kasumi et de Retsu.

Plus tard, quand Shunsui et Kiyoko réapparurent, des rires fusèrent ainsi que des crépitements de flash.

**Mais où diable Yamamoto avait-il trouvé ce tablier rose et ce costume de lapin ?!**

THE END

* * *

**Yuna: Voilà, c'était la fin ^^**

**Hanae: A bientôt sur une nouvelle fic, sur les drabbles et "Sing Sang Sung"**

**Reviews de clôturation ? =3**


End file.
